Chaotic Memories
by AGodofIrony
Summary: Sequel to Chaotic Power. Sonic and Tails, joining Blaze and Silver in their dimension, will begin to discover their true past, along with something dark from Sonic's. With enemies all around, will they be able to figure out what's right from wrong?
1. The Beginning

September 2nd, 2006, I began a story. I wasn't sure how long it would be, or what the exact ending would be, but I started posting it anyways.

Along the way my writing grew. I became better, I learned more of the Sonic fan community. I made a story with a following.

I gained new friends, people I see on DeviantArt and Youtube as well. I've gotten to show off other people's characters, along with developing a couple of my own.

I combined action, mystery, romance, humor into this story. I had the goal of fifty chapters, hopefully. My intent was to get a regular poster at the Sonic Rapid Board. I've gotten a few people to show up here and there, at the very least.

I've gotten Fan Art, I've shown off what I had planned for it's sequels. Characters from an old idea of mine will show in this storyline's future, such as Chatrol, Knuckles II, Rogue, and Vert, though some of them have been changed. Others, barely at all.

I've taken these Sonic characters and added my own twist to them. I threw in new abilities, new situations, and tried to stay as true to form as I could to them. I was rewarded with a slew of positive reviews.

And yet, I can not take credit for everything. Several ideas I got from my reviewers. Someone asked me if Sonic and Shadow would ever fuse to become Shadic. While this never happened (and probably never will), it got me thinking, and Sonic and Knuckles did end up fusing. Someone also mentioned Sonic Underground, how Sonic was royalty in that show. I did more research into it, as well as learning about Manic and Sonia more. These two will also appear later on. And there is so much more.

This story, _Chaotic Power_, finished it's run on March 8th, 2008, a year and a half after it's start, with fifty chapters, and 312 reviews. I promised my readers that it's sequel would be up before summer.

So here it is folks, the beginning of _Chaotic Power_'s sequel. I do not know how long this story will be, or where exactly it will take me, but I certainly hope that my fans/reviewers give me some direction, whether they intend to or not.

Ladies and gentlemen…I give you...

_Chaotic Memories_

Chapter One

* * *

There was a horrible creaking noise as some metal shifted, Knuckles and Omega pushing away some of the remains of one of Eggman's bases. In fact, it was the one everyone attacked when Eggman began to gather the Emeralds, not that long ago…

"The portal's gone. Guess it was to much to hope for a quick thing," Sonic said as he appeared, holding a small bag over his shoulders.

Behind the three were Blaze, Tails, Silver, Rozik, Vinny, and Cerrivae.

"Are you sure you want to go now?" Knuckles wondered. "After all, Shadow and Amy are suppose to get married in about a month."

Sonic turned back to Knuckles and grinned, "Sorry, but both Blaze and Silver are adamant about getting back, and Tails and I need to go with them. I can't really explain it…"

"You have the hots for Blaze," Knuckles said bluntly, "I think that explains it rather nicely. As for Tails, well, I'm not sure. I think he wants to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't die…again…"

Sonic gaped slightly at Knuckles first comment, for once finding himself unable to parry Knuckles' comments.

Finally, he just sighed and shook his head, indicating defeat, "Darn Knucks, those verbal spar offs with Rouge seem to be paying off for you…"

Knuckles just grinned, then hefted up a piece of metal, and revealed a space they were all able to head into, finding the altar in Eggman's base which had brought Silver and his army through.

"Hey…" Sonic said, "Whatever happened to your soldiers Silver?"

"They are already back in my dimension, Sonic. Orders if I couldn't be found, or became incapacitated, to head back. I do not sense them anywhere on this planet," Silver answered.

Sonic nodded, then looked towards the altar, "Well, looks like it isn't working now…Vinny, Cerrivae, help us out here?"

The two nodded, the Elemental Warriors of Space and Time. Next, the seven Chaos Emeralds were produced, and placed in the altar.

There was a hum of energy…

**"Space…"** Vinny said, focusing and waving his hands.

**"Time…"** Cerrivae added, also focusing upon his Element.

There was a creak as the energy began to swirl, the small portal opening slightly. Vinny and Cerrivae focused more, feeling the energy from the Chaos Emeralds enter them. There was a soft golden glow, and Super Vinny and Super Cerrivae floated there, still focusing on their elements as the portal slowly began to open wider.

"Our turn," Sonic grinned, stepping forward, Silver joining him. Both of them held up their hands and said those two magic words.

"Chaos Control!"

The portal sparked more, then fully opened.

"Urgh…Hurry up…" Vinny muttered, "It's difficult holding this thing open, even being in Super Form…"

Sonic nodded and turned to Knuckles, "Take care man. I'm depending on you to keep the world safe, seeing as Shadow's going to be busy with Amy for a few months, got it?"

Knuckles chuckled and nodded back, "Understood Sonic. And don't either of you two be a stranger." he glanced towards Tails as well, who was now standing next to Sonic, "I expect to get some letters or something, whatever you can get over here."

Tails and Sonic grinned, and the three paused, then gave each other a brotherly like hug.

"And good luck with Rouge there Knucks!" Sonic chuckled, then stepped through the portal, "Catch yah on the flip side!"

Silver snorted, then followed after him, having to say no goodbyes.

Blaze followed after him, turning back to the others, "Thank you, everyone, for your help. I truly appreciate it."

She disappeared through the portal.

"Well then," Rozik said, tossing a beer bottle off to the side, "So long, and thanks for all the booze."

He too went back to his dimension with a smirk, leaving only Tails as the only one who needed to step through.

"Any time now…" Super Vinny muttered, straining with the energy, Cerrivae also doing the same.

Tails nodded and walked to the portal, then turned to look at Knuckles, "I guess…I'll see you later Knuckles. Be safe…"

And with that, Miles Prower went back to the dimension of his birth, even if he was not aware of this fact…

A flash of blue, and several Chaos Spears hit the ground around Omega and Knuckles, Issai and Stream landing there, grinning.

Metal Sonic froze, standing in front of the portal, and before Vinny or Cerrivae could stop, he vanished through it as well…

"Ugh…" Super Cerrivae and Super Vinny muttered, collapsing and losing their Super Forms, "That was hard…"

"Alright, it's done…" Issai said, "Father's gone through, time to leave Stream!"

"Psh, he's not my dad Issai!" Stream giggled, and cart wheeled out of Knuckles' way, "Oooh…can we take a Chaos Emerald while we're here?"

"I don't see why not…" Issai chuckled, and Spin Dashed into Omega, sending him backwards, then grabbed the purple Chaos Emerald from it's pillar.

"Not so fast!" Vinny said, getting up slowly, "**Space**!"

The other six Chaos Emeralds pulsed, then disappeared, Stream just missing one.

"Darn it!" Stream shouted, stomping her foot to the ground, "Where'd you put them?"

"Heh…scattered them," Vinny answered, "To bad for you."

"Humph…" Issai said, and Chaos Controlled by Stream. "Time to go!"

Focusing together, Issai and Stream vanished, as some training by the two they figured out, that if they focused hard enough and worked together, they could combine their auras in order to Chaos Control the other.

"Well then…looks I'm going to be a bit busy looking for those Emeralds…" Knuckles sighed, shaking his head, "Come on guys, let's head back to the Tornado…"

And with that, Knuckles, Omega, Vinny, and Cerrivae headed off.

* * *

Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Rozik, and Tails appeared in a large grassy field. Not to far from them were large trees, and to the other side the grassy field was expansive and large, the far distance showing a castle there.

"Well, we are here," Silver said, "I believe that means out alliance is over…"

Sonic raised an eyebrow looking at Silver, "You're outnumbered four to one Silver, if you try something, we can take you."

"Make that three to one mate," Rozik said, "As much as you guys have been good to me and all, I'd rather not get into a war. Just want to get home."

"Fair enough…" Sonic said, "You want help getting home?"

Rozik shook his head and began to walk off, "No need, I can handle it myself. Nice meeting you blokes though."

Silver's eyes followed Rozik as he headed off, not in the opposite direction of the castle, but not towards it either.

"So, I guess this is goodbye for now then, hey Silver?" Sonic wondered, and held out his hand.

Silver took it and shook, then locked eyes with Blaze.

"Take heed, for this is only a temporary lull in our war. I will allow you time to get back to your kingdom…" Silver warned, "And as long as you do not harm my armies, I will give them orders to allow you safe passage, but just this once."

Blaze merely nodded, going quiet, but after a short moment, she spoke up again.

"Isn't there any hope for peace Silver? Our kingdoms used to work together. We were strong. But now…You wish to dominate us. Why?" Blaze wondered.

Silver chuckled, "That, good Princess, is a difficult story to tell…" Silver's eyes flashed back to Sonic, and he smiled, "I've been giving it a lot of thought…And I think I know more about you then you yourself know…Sonic…"

Sonic stepped back, confused, but Silver merely stood backwards, and glowed, going into his Super Form, then flying off towards his castle.

"Alright then Blaze…anything else we need to do before heading off?" Sonic wondered, as Tails peered at the retreating Silver.

"…The Sol Emeralds…We need to find them. I can sense them, scattered around the world…But, perhaps, it would be easier to get back to my kingdom first, so we can have a base of operations," Blaze answered, then pointed towards the woods, "That way would be easiest. Plus, I believe a Sol Emerald can be acquired on the way…"

Sonic nodded and turned to Tails, "Okay! All three of us are fast on our feet, so let's start moving, we can conserve more energy that way!"

Blaze and Tails nodded, and together, the three headed into the woods.

The air became hazy, and Metal Sonic appeared, smiling his robotic smile.

"It appears that my new cloaking device worked on those life forms…" Metal said to himself, then looked off into the distance.

"Hmmm…It's been a long time since I felt the energy of those stones…" Metal mused, "They will be useful…"

With that, Metal Sonic blasted away, going to opposite direction of Rozik.

* * *

Super Silver landed in the courtyard of his castle, and grinned, the golden energy disbursing, his men beginning to crowd around him.

"Your Highness! You have finally returned to us!" one of his warriors shouted in joy. Silver smiled.

"Yes…I was needed to help banish a demon once and for all. But now, I am back," Silver answered, "Stronger then ever, I must add, for those who had not heard of my new ability. Now, tell me…"

He paused, and smiled some more, walking forward. "How is Lady Sonia and Sir Manic doing? I believe I have news of their long lost brother…"

There was a gasp throughout the crowd. They had heard the stories. Young Maurice of the Hedgehog family, almost as prestigious as Silver's own Royal family. At the young age of six, he had been kidnapped during an attack on both royal family's of both Blaze and Silver.

No one had ever seen him since, and he was thought to be dead.

"Sir…what do you mean?" another soldier ask, "You mean he is alive? Where is he?"

"Yes, he is alive, but not…himself," Silver answered slowly, "He does not seem to remember anything since before his kidnapping. Now leave the questions for now, I will brief everyone once I talk to Lady Sonia and Sir Manic. Have them sent to my chambers at once."

"What about…him?" the soldier then asked, and everyone froze. They all knew who this foolish soldier was referring to.

"No…He should not know that his nephew has returned," Silver said softly, "Now go!"

The soldier nodded, and he and another one headed off to find the two hedgehogs in question.

Silver sighed and headed to his room. His mind was going a mile a minute, and he knew that if he was right, then this war could be ended soon.

* * *

"General Prower!" a scout said, breathing heavily, clutching a piece of paper. It was a squirrel mobian, who tended to be scouts for their speed, "We have reports of a large influx of energy by the enemies' main castle! We have yet to get any visual confirmation, but it's the same kind of energy that we saw before Princess Blaze disappeared. Maybe she returned!"

General Prower was dressed in a blue coat with gold buttons on both sides. He was a brown fox mobian with a single tail, and also wore blue boots. On his shoulders were golden colored shoulder pad-like things, with tassels around them. Over his left eye was a black eye patch, but his face looked kind and thoughtful.

With the disappearance of Blaze, General Prower found himself placed into the position of command. He had experience, that was for sure, but he had some doubts. Silver's forces had ebbed off the same time Blaze disappeared, leaving very little combat to deal with. This left General Prower looking over domestic issues, and he knew that he would have to tread carefully there.

General Prower supported a democracy, and while Princess Blaze had made a few token nods to this effect, the 'citizen's' council was looked at with scorn by the public. Those 'elected' to it were those who continued to prosper from the monarchy.

Still, no one thought of betraying Blaze. She was one of the best leaders they had had in a while, despite the war, she kept her citizens safe, and her frequent showings on the front lines had helped rally the troops.

Blaze had most of the military loyal to her, but in an ironic twist of fate, Prower found himself as the symbol of the people. Many saw him as the one who argued with the Princess and strove for full citizen rights, or at least, one that the common person had more power.

Sighing, General Prower turned towards the scout, "Then we must tread carefully. If Princess Blaze has returned, that might mean that Silver will resume his attacks. If you can, send out a scout party to help them out."

"No need, brother Amadeus…" an older voice said, appearing there with a small flash. It was an older fox mobian with a short beard, dressed in a long blue robe, his hood currently uncovered, "I will see to it they are brought here safely…And I believe one of the party that Princess Blaze is traveling with will bring you and your wife Rosemary much joy."

General Prower paused, turning to the older fox, "Ah, Merlin. Are you sure you are up to it brother? And what do you mean by that?"

"You will find out soon enough brother," Merlin smiled, then faded away.

General Amadeus Prower simply sighed and shook his head. He needed a break.

* * *

"Yohoho and bottle of rum!" Rozik sang cheerfully, then paused, realizing he was neither a pirate, nor did he have a bottle of rum.

"Well, I just depressed myself," Rozik sighed and slowed to a stop. He glanced to the side and saw the forest was dwindling, indicating he was getting closer, and which meant he should start getting more careful as it was.

Rozik was a loner, and so he lived in Eggman-nega's land, where other people and mobians seeking a life alone had ended up gathering, and, sometimes ironically, banding together.

Eggman-nega tolerated them, as long as they didn't sabotage his experiments and were willing to put up with no help from him.

A few, like Rozik, fought against him. Some were self proclaimed Freedom Fighters, wanting to overtake Eggman-nega. A few had come from the outside, but a growing number were from the people Eggman-nega had taken over.

Rozik just fought him because it was fun and it was something to do. He never joined a Freedom Fighter group though, despite a few offers. He didn't like taking orders.

Pulling his black coat a bit tighter around him, he slipped on his Clawed Gauntlets and made sure he was ready in case of a sudden attack. The sun was already setting, but that didn't bother Rozik. He'd be able to navigate home anyways.

"Maybe…maybe I should have taken up their offer…" Rozik murmured to himself, then shook his head, "No…to dangerous…"

With a sigh, the white hedgehog continued onwards.

* * *

Metal claws slashed through a giant, and it fell downwards, vanishing with an acidic black smoke, but it's destroyer was already gone, moving through the cave it had been guarding.

"Interesting…" a metallic voice said to himself, "The Time Stones found their way to this dimension…I wonder if the others are guarded like this one was."

Metal Sonic stepped into a large room, gleaming with treasure and weapons. He scanned the room, then flew upwards, coming to a pillar with what looked like a Time Stone.

"Heh…clever. A booby trap with a fake Stone," Metal chuckled, then turned his head, and continued to scan.

With a pause, he dove into the gold, and then reappeared, grasping one of the Time Stones, and placed it into his chest plate.

"One acquired…" he said, then looked around the room for anything else of value.

He red eyes lit upon a shining sword, and he stepped forward, attempting to grab it's hilt, but was blasted back by a brilliant light.

"Hmmm…" Metal wondered, then reached forward, activating his Metal Element. The gold stirred around him, but the sword did not move.

"Oh well then," Metal said, then proceeded to leave the cave, "Not that it matters…"

* * *

_A young blue hedgehog accompanied a similarly aged white hedgehog, both of them having sneaked off from their family's dealings. A young purple cat had asked to come with them, both of the hedgehog's said no, on the grounds that 'girl's are weird.'_

_They had run pretty fast from the young cat's fireballs, the blue hedgehog able to move faster then anyone else._

_"So, Maurice, you said you know where a cave is?" the white hedgehog wondered, his eyes alike with the curiosity of a young boy._

_The blue hedgehog frowned. He never did like his name, "Yah, I did. Had some weird writing too! Think you could translate Silver?"_

_"I don't know Maurice…" the young Silver said, "I'm not that good at that…"_

_"Psh!" Maurice smiled, "You're great at them! A lot better then me, that's for sure…I couldn't make heads or tails of it…"_

_"Well, if you're sure…" Silver said._

_"I am sure!" Maurice grinned, "Now…here we are!"  
_

_The two came across a small cave. It was ordinary looking, and didn't look especially fun, but young Maurice got on his hands and knees, scooting into it._

_"It gets wider a few feet through!" he called back._

_Sighing, Silver followed after his friend…_

* * *

A.N. And so it has begun.

Thank you to Ciel for letting me continue to use their fan character Rozik, along to Shadowlover19 for her character Stream, her brief (and only) planned appearance in this story, as well as Lazlotitan's Cerrivae, and Pyro's Vinny. This too, is probably their only appearance in this story. Of course, we'll be seeing more of Rozik later on.

I do not own Sonic and all related titles.

I hope you all enjoy.


	2. Family Matters

A.N. I have made good on my promise!

I hope to have the next part out by next Monday as well, but seeing as I may not be having my lap top tomorrow through Friday (going on a class trip, and I don't want to get it stolen), I make no promises.

I do want to try and have weekly updates on this though, and not go to long between one. I just need to apply myself and get through all this necessary stuff, before I can get to the really good parts.

In this chapter, some more characters are introduced! Huzzah!

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

A green hedgehog with messy hair walked down the stone hallway, shaking his head in slight anger. Black goggles rested on his head, and a darker green jacket hung over his body. He wore black boots as all.

Behind him walked his sister, a light purple hedgehog with pink hair. She was currently dressed in a pink shirt and purple skirt.

"Great ol' Prince Silver is calling us to his chambers for some important news…" the green hedgehog scoffed, "How come I doubt that? He probably just wants me to go out and support his war…"

"Manic…Brother…" the female hedgehog sighed, "You should give Silver a chance. He just wants what's best for his kingdom."

"Best for his kingdom?" Manic scoffed, "Sonia, sister, I know you like him, but open your eyes! Probably the only reason he hasn't thrown me out is our lineage, and the fact that he's smitten with you!"

Sonia sighed and shook her head, "But perhaps he actually has important news this time. That messenger seemed pretty excited."

Manic just frowned as they stopped at a large door, Silver's family crest emblazoned on it. He knocked.

The door swung open, seemingly of it's own accord, and a small table was set up, two chairs free, Silver sitting in the third one, staring towards them.

"Lady Sonia…Sir Manic…" Silver said curtly, nodding to them, "I bring news…Of your brother."

"Our brother?" Manic said, shocked, "But…I thought…he…"

"Your highness, please, tell us more!" Sonia said, rushing forward, her eyes wide.

"Let us cut the titles, Sonia," Silver sighed, "And yes…I bear news of your long lost brother Maurice…But, he is not himself. He does not seem to remember anything from before he went missing. A powerful memory erase spell is on him. I can break it…But I would need some time."

"Then we should get him and do it then!" Manic shouted, "What's stopping us?"

"Our enemy…Your brother is currently aiding the enemy, Princess Blaze. I also believe that he has become smitten with her. He would not come willingly. In fact, I doubt that he would believe that you are his siblings," Silver began, "In order to bring him back to our side, we must capture him. But it will be difficult…

"He is fast, and carries the gift of speed, like a few of your ancestors did. I know that both of you are also fairly quick, but he moves faster then anyone else ever has. He is also the wielder of the Wind Element, and possesses some considerable power over Chaos as well. Your brother will not be easy to take down. We will need the seven Sol Emeralds, which are currently scattered about the planet."

"Then we will find them!" Manic said, "I'll go and search for the Sol Emeralds!"

"It will not be easy, Manic," Silver said carefully, "Our enemy will be searching for them as well, and your brother would fight you for them, and you will not be able to overpower him alone."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Manic scoffed, leaning on the table and leaning forward, his eyes glaring into Silver's.

"We need to start pressing our attacks and keep him and our enemy occupied," Silver said, "Then it will give us more opportunity to acquire these Emeralds, and capture Maurice."

Manic sighed, stopped leaning on the table, then turned to the side, giving a frown.

"Fine then…I'll join your war, your destruction, so my sister and I can have our brother back," Manic began, "But I must have your word that you will do all in your power to bring him back to us and restore his memories!"

"Of course, Sir Manic," Silver grinned, stepping up, then leading the green hedgehog and Sonia to the door, "You have my word as Prince of this realm…"

* * *

"Well…this doesn't bode well…" Sonic muttered, rubbing his chin as he assessed the situation, "A group of Silver's men have the Sol Emerald, which we need, but if we attack them, we break the agreement that we made with Silver, and loose our safe passage…"

He then turned to Blaze, "About how long until we get to your castle place…thing…"

"Nice Sonic. Very articulate," Tails muttered, glancing towards his best bud, eyebrow raised.

Sonic merely coughed and glanced off to the side.

"At the fast pace we were going…Soon, actually. Two days, and that's including rest," Blaze answered, crouched amongst the branches with the two males.

Tails frowned, looking at the soldiers. They were…odd…

Well, the way they were dressed and armed seemed off, like old met new.

Each of them had a gun, which while was a good one, was still several years behind the weapons back in the other universe.

They wore some armor, but most of it was off now, as the small regiment appeared to be taking a break and relaxing. All of them had swords as well.

"Hey!" Sonic said, then was immediately shushed by Tails and Blaze, a nearby guard giving pause and looking around.

"Err…I have an idea," Sonic continued, much more quiet, a grin on his face.

* * *

"This is not gonna work…" Tails muttered to Sonic, who was sitting on a branch, Tails on the ground.

"Sure it is! I'll rush into their camp, steal the Sol Emerald, and race it back to you before they notice. You fly it to Blaze to confirm, then we can all be on our way!" Sonic grinned, then flopped unto the ground, landing on his feet.

"Sonic, we don't know what they're capable of!" Tails argued.

"Don't worry little buddy, I have it all under control," Sonic said, "Trust me."

Tails sighed and shook his head, signaling defeat, and Sonic rushed off.

The guards felt the breeze stir, and the smashing of the chest which held the Sol Emerald.

"A demon is amongst us!" one of the guards shouted, and they all drew their swords, as the Sol Emerald disappeared among their eyes.

"It is invisible!"

"It will want our blood next!"

"Protect the women and children!"

"There are no women and children!"

"Then protect the supplies!"

"And the beer!"

Sonic chuckled, leaning against a tree, looking at them from a safe distance, tossing the Sol Emerald up and down. It was the blue one.

"Easy…" Sonic grinned, and tossed it higher, where Tails caught it and flew up towards Blaze. After a few moments, Tails flew back down.

"It's a Sol Emerald. Blaze says we can continue on our way," Tails answered.

Someone coughed, and both Sonic and Tails whirled about, electricity sparking around the kitsune's hands, Sonic holding up a Spiraling Sonic Sphere.

"Forgive me, you two," an old voice said, stepping out from behind the tree, "My name is Merlin, and I am an ally of yours…"

"…Prove it…" Tails said.

There was crashing amongst the trees, and Blaze landed in front of Sonic and Tails. "Don't worry, he is an ally. He is my kingdom's strongest magician and one of my chief advisors, Merlin Prower."

"…Prower?!" Sonic and Tails coughed, eyes wide.

"Yes…" Blaze said, confused, "Is something the matter?"

"That's…my last name too…" Tails answered, "Tails is just my nickname…"

"And is 'Miles' your true first name?" Merlin inquired, stepping forward with a smirk.

"Yah…it is…Who…who are you? Exactly?" Tails asked, looking hopeful.

"I am your uncle, young Miles. Now come, I can bring you back to the kingdom sooner then your feet can. I believe you would like to visit your parents, Tails," Merlin answered.

A pause, and then Tails launched himself forward, grasping hold of Merlin and squeezing tight, a huge smile on his face, "I…I can't believe it…I have parents? For the longest time…I had no family…"

Sonic grinned, looking over at Blaze who seemed happy for the reunion as well, "Well look at that. Seems like Tails is from this dimension as well. Who'd have thought?"

"Sonic, I believe?" Merlin asked, once Tails stopped hugging his uncle and stood back, "Is that the name you gave yourself?"

"Sonic isn't your real name either?" Blaze said, a bit shocked, "Then what is your real name?"

"I dunno," Sonic shrugged, "I called myself Sonic because of my speed, and when I heard someone remark about me making a sonic boom, I took that word to use. I'm a bit like Tails, I don't know my real parents. I raised myself for a while."

Merlin grinned, "Well, many mysteries abound, but for now, we must be off!"

Merlin waved his hands, and everyone faded from view.

* * *

Silver grinned, placing his hands together as he focused.

He floated into the air, no longer in his room. The room about him was dark, and moist. It was made of mute gray rock, and odd symbols were painted on the walls, ceiling and floor.

A low humming sound, Silver's telekinetic powers glowing brightly about his body, the symbols glowing in kind.

He exhaled deeply, his breath showing, the room icy cold.

Silver stayed like that for a while, not moving as he floated completely still. Eyes closed.

Finally, his left hand shot outwards, palm extended, the wall he was pointing to sliding open, and he floated out, the wall rumbling shut.

Silver's boots clicked on the ground as he landed softly, the drip of water sounding quite loudly in the rocky area.

"Ahh…So what brings the mighty Prince Silver to visit poor old Charles?" an old voice called out. "A new prisoner? Haven't had company for a while."

Silver scowled, stepping out in front of a cell, a blue hedgehog laying against a wooden board attached to the rocky wall. His fur was faded some, and he sported a gray mustache.

"You speak when spoken to, traitor," Silver growled.

"I'd like to thank your new cook. Sometimes, the bread's only hard, and not moldy. And they haven't spit in the water yet either," the blue hedgehog chuckled.

Silver snorted, "I need some answers."

"Answers? Ahhh, those were the days. What makes you think I'll talk now?" the faded blue hedgehog named Charles wondered, staring up at the ceiling with a small grin.

"Because I've come face to face with your nephew repeatedly now," Silver growled, "We've fought too."

"Manic was always a bit of a rebel," Charles said idly, "I understand he's not to fond of this war, eh?"

Silver sighed, shaking his head, wondering where he got this knowledge, "No, traitor…You're other nephew. The one you and that warlock Merlin kidnapped after the incident."

Charles froze, his whole body moving slowly to stare at Silver, getting off the wooden board, standing up straight.

"Ma-Maurice?" Charles choked, his voice quavering. "He has survived? Thank Sol…"

Silver scoffed, waving his hand as Charles was suddenly pinned against the wall, illuminated by Silver's telekinesis.

"He does not remember anything though about being here. He doesn't remember you, and he's become smitten with the enemy," Silver growled, "What was done to him?"

Charles spat, "I'll tell you nothing Silver…"

Silver sighed, energy coursing through him, his eyes lighting up, and Charles found himself pressed tighter into the wall.

"Ahh…You don't know what exactly…Your knowledge does not lay in magic," Silver chuckled, "But you know that warlock did something to his memory so he would forget the horror he unleashed upon this world…"

Silver dropped his hand, and Charles fell downwards, hitting the rocky floor, stifling a cry of pain.

The mighty Prince Silver then walked off, and Charles lay there on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Well what do you know…" Charles coughed, pulling himself up unto the plank of wood, "He really is alive…"

* * *

"Brother Amadeus…" the older and wise Merlin said, walking into the throne room, where the general was discussing something with a few other top ranking officials. Amadeus paused when he heard Merlin.

"Ahhh, Merlin. You have news of Princess Blaze?" Amadeus asked, the officials going silent, wondering what was going to happen.

"Indeed," Merlin smiled, "She is in her room right now, I believe, drawing a bath. She has brought two guests with her. I would like to introduce you to one."

The bearded kitsune stepped to the side, revealing a nervous looking Tails, who gulped, and gave a weak little wave to his father.

"…Miles…No…I thought…I thought…" Amadeus choked, as the officials silently began to file out. Their meeting could wait until later. This was much more important. "I thought you were gone…lost…"

Tails grinned, stepping forward, still looking nervous, "Hello…dad…" the word seemed odd to Tails, foreign, "Is…Mom around?"

"Rosemary is being fetched here as we speak," Merlin answered, "I shall step out for now."

Merlin headed outside, and the two male Prower's stared at each other.

"Son…" Amadeus said, stepping forward, then pulling Tails into a hug, "How much you've grown. You seem well, strong."

Tails paused, then, after a second's hesitation, gave his father a hug as well, "Forgive me if I seem distant…this is just…so new…"

Amadeus smiled, pulling back, but keeping his hands on his son's shoulders, in a nurturing, protective way, "It is fine Son. I am glad you have returned to us, even after all these years. You must tell your mother and I what happened. Do you have many friends, what are you good at, what do you like, dislike?"

Tails grinned. This felt…right…This older kitsune in front of him…It was his father, his actual, honest to goodness father. He had so many questions.

A gasp behind him, and he saw Amadeus smile brighter, then turned Tails around, where Rosemary Prower gaped at Tails, eyes wide, brimming with tears.

"Oh, Miles! It is you!" she cried, then ran forward, and the three Prowers embraced.

After a few moments of simply enjoying each other's company, Amadeus lead them out of the throne room towards their room in the castle, as Tails began to tell them of his best friend and 'brother,' a certain blue hedgehog, by the name of Sonic…

* * *

A.N. Dun, dun, dunnnnnnn…

Silver/Sonia?! That came out of the blue, no?

What will we see next chapter? Sonic and Blaze discuss water, marriage, and nobility, Metal Sonic's plans are beginning to be revealed, and more that I have yet to actually write down! Muhahahahaha!

See yah, hopefully, next week!

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	3. Alliances

A.N. You know, I really hate writer's block...Ugh.

Anyways, I've finally updated this! I will _not_ give up on this story.

What do we have? Sonic and Blaze discuss a few things, Metal adjusts his plans slightly, Sonic will be taught how to use a sword, and Silver begins his plans for ending the war...

Enjoy!

* * *

Sonic leaned against the wall, the bathroom door slightly ajar, the sound of running water heard. Some steam hissed out from the door.

"Going to take a bath or boil some eggs there Blaze?" Sonic chuckled, eyes closed as he breath deeply, enjoying the smell of the room.

"Very funny Sonic…" Blaze said, "I haven't had a proper bath in a while. You only had showers on Angel Island."

"Hey, until Shadow came back and all that stuff started happening, it was pretty much just us three guys there. We don't take baths. 'Sides, I don't like water. Thought cats didn't either."

"Common misconception," Blaze answered, the water turning off. Sonic then heard her get into the bath, "While it's true many cats, and cat mobians, are distrustful of water, many still like it, and even those who normally don't, if exposed to many baths early on, will actually grow to enjoy it."

"Getting all scientific on me now?" Sonic asked, eyes opening as he surveyed the room once more.

It was…sparse. Sonic had thought Blaze would have more in her room, considering her status.

The bed was big, and looked awfully comfortable, especially after all the running around they had done earlier, but Sonic continued to lean against the wall. It was purple themed, the bed, and had many pillows.

The floor had carpet, soft to the touch, and was a simple dark blue. There was a dresser, a simple wooden one, a cabinet, a desk, and some photos and pictures. A closer look at the pictures showed a few made by Blaze herself. She wasn't a pro, but she wasn't bad either.

Two of her drawings were framed. One was of Cream, looking happy and excited. Another was of Sonic himself, simply standing there, a thumbs up and a grin on his face.

"_Nice likeness. Seems Blaze drew these after the Eggman thing over six years ago. Guess she didn't want to forget what we looked like…"_ Sonic thought to himself.

Blaze sighed contently from the bathroom, Sonic chuckling his head, looking towards the ceiling now.

"So…" he began, "Isn't it uncouth for me to be here while you're taking a bath? People might talk."

"Uncouth? Unusual word for you to use," Blaze answered, chuckling, "And, well, yes, they will talk. I wouldn't be surprised if a one or two of the traditionalist nobles demand we get married tomorrow simply because I allowed you to converse with me."

Sonic laughed from that, smiling, "Well, I was planning on using tomorrow to get to know Tails' parents some and see the castle and kingdom, but I suppose I can squeeze that in if needed."

Laughter from Blaze this time, and Sonic's grin grew wider. He really did like her laugh. It was seldom he was able to coax it out from her, but it was always worth it.

"Most ceremonies for nobles and royalty for marriage tend to take the entire day. And for royalty you have to pass the Test," Blaze then said, after she stopped laughing, "Think you could squeeze that in?"

"I'm not called the Fastest Thing Alive for nothin'," Sonic chuckled, polishing his knuckles on his chest fur, "And the Test?"

"Nobles have to generally like you, and have to do something heroic," Blaze answered, "And become knighted. Though, technically, you already are."

"I am?" Sonic said, looking surprised, "When did this happen?"

"After I returned from my dimension the first time. I knighted you, and made Cream a Lady as well," Blaze answered, "It's in the documents."

"So should I start introducing myself as 'Sir Sonic' from now on? Do I get a shiny suit of armor?" Sonic wondered, "And a cool sword?"

"Only if you want them," Blaze answered with a chuckle. "Oh, and Sonic, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yah?" Sonic wondered, still having a smile on his face, "Ask away."

"Do you think you can teach me some fighting moves? I have my attacks, but you know I'm fast...Not as fast as you, but I can't really use my speed outside of running..."

"You want to work on your agility more?" Sonic asked, "Be able to use your full speed in a closed environment?"

"Yes," Blaze answered, "And since you're the Fastest Thing Alive..."

"Gotcha!" Sonic grinned, showing a thumbs up to the side so Blaze could see it, "Tomorrow some, then?"

"It's a date."

* * *

Metal claws gripped a gem, another Time Stone in his robotic possession. He stood atop a freezing mountain, wind and snow having seemingly no affect on his body.

The sky was dark this high up, but the stars were hidden from anyone who was foolish enough to climb this peak.

"I wonder…" Metal Sonic thought out loud. "Will this be enough?"

The two Time Stones floated around the metallic hedgehog, their power coursing through his body. Electricity crackled around his body.

Metal shifted, white stripes appearing on his head, his entire body changing, becoming more powerful.

Lighting struck the mountain, hitting Metal Sonic, who's eyes flashed brightly.

"Neo Metal Sonic…" the blue robot grinned, "Has returned…"

A sudden flash, and Neo Metal Sonic let out a cry, falling to his hands and knees, his body changing once more to his normal form.

"Internal diagnostics…" he said, slowly getting up, placing the two Time Stones into his inner compartment, "Energy output not sufficient for maintaining Neo Form…"

His eyes flashed looking outwards over the snow and wind swept mountains.

"The Sol Emeralds…If I can gather them...And more Time Stones...Yes..." Metal Sonic said clenching his fist.

His engine whined on, power growing in it, and Metal Sonic blasted off…

* * *

The past week had been an odd one for Sonic.

He got to know Tails' parents, who said he looked familiar for some reason.

He helped train Blaze with some speed moves.

He met many nobles, some of whom were very modern thinking, some which shared a few cruder jokes then even Sonic knew, and some who, true as Blaze said, demanded that he marry the Princess for being in her presence as such.

He meandered about the castle city, getting to know it's inhabitants, hearing how the war has affected their lives and planet.

Now, during the lunch hour, Sonic, Blaze, and Tails were discussing just what they were going to do now.

"Aren't we suppose to be looking for the other six Sol Emeralds?" Sonic wondered, chomping on a chilidog idly.

The three were in Blaze's castle, sitting at a corner of the large table that was used for those giant dinner meals and/or meetings.

"As much as I'd like to have ourselves get them, no. I've sent out units to retrieve those that I could sense...Though a couple of them just seemed to have disappeared," Blaze answered, "If Silver attacks somewhere...well, I use to be able to go toe to toe with him, but now that he can go Super without any assistance..."

"It makes him a lot more dangerous," Sonic finished with a sigh, "And right now, I'm the only one around who can take him down."

"Correct," Blaze nodded, "So, Tails, how have things been for you?"

"Great!" the kitsune grinned brightly, "I never thought I'd find my parents here, and my Uncle Merlin is helping me with my Electrical Element."

"That reminds me Tails," Sonic said, glancing towards his buddy, "We should have a few spars. You're really fast, would help with Blaze's training."

"Of course Sonic!" Tails smiled, "And I can show you just how much stronger I've gotten!"

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Sonic looked puzzled, "Who's that?"

Blaze shrugged, getting up and heading towards the door, "Who is it? Is something wrong?"

"In a manner of speaking, Princess," a voice answered. Blaze, recognizing the voice, and pulling open the door. A large horse Mobian stood there, towering in the hallway. He wore armor, though his head was exposed, a sword was attached to his back

"Sir Connery!" Blaze said with a gasp, though a happy one, "It's been a while!"

"Indeed Princess. I regret to inform you that my quest has brought forth nothing. The Sword of Light is still lost, as is the ancient Sword of Acorns," Sir Connery said, "Though I hear some good news. Sir Sonic is around. You talked fondly of before I left on my quest."

Blaze blushed, as Sonic walked forward, accompanied by Tails, "Well I am cool and blue," Sonic grinned, rubbing his knuckles on his chest fur.

Sir Connery grinned towards Sonic, and seemed to stretch.

"Woah!" Sonic shouted, bending backwards as Connery brought his sword to bare, swishing where his neck had been.

The Blue Blur hopped backwards, as Sir Connery stepped forward, smiling, bringing his sword to bare.

"Sir Connery, what are you doing?" Blaze demanded, Tails beginning to bristle with electricity.

"It's okay," Sonic grinned, rubbing his nose as he eyed Sir Connery, "Some excitement, heh?"

Sir Connery charged forward, swinging his sword around, as Sonic leapt upwards into the air, back flipping and landing on the table.

"Yipe!" he shouted, backing up as Connery's sword sliced cleanly through the wood. Sonic held up his hand, wind beginning to swirl in it. "Pretty fast."

Sir Connery smiled, pulling his sword out from the table, "Not to shabby yourself."

The two stared at each other, Sonic holding up his Spiraling Sonic Sphere, Sir Connery holding his sword.

"Excellent," Sir Connery said, sheathing his sword, "Princess, I can accept this man's knighthood. I can sense his strength within, though I have one complaint."

Sonic's special attack dissipated harmlessly, as Blaze stepped forward, eyebrow raised, "And what complaint would this be Sir Connery?"

"He does not know how to use a sword," Sir Connery answered, "But that can be amended. Sir Sonic, would you permit me to teach you?"

"I don't know..." Sonic said, hopping off the table, "I was never one for weapons..."

"A sword is not just a weapon," Connery answered, pulling out his sword once more and holding it aloft, "It is a way of life. It is a way of protection for yourself and your loved ones, an extension of yourself. By learning how to use a sword, you learn much more then simple strokes and stabs. It is also customary for every Royal Knight to use one. At the very least, it is much saner to block a sharp weapon with a sword then with yourself."

"Hmmm..." Sonic said, rubbing his chin, "Fine. Sounds like something of a challenge. When do we start?"

"Right now," Sir Connery answered, "Follow me to the training field, and we shall begin."

Blaze sighed, shaking her head, "You two have fun. Tails, I need you for a bit as it is. I have a few problems you should be more then able to help with."

Sonic gave a thumbs up to Blaze and Tails, following after the horse mobian into the hallway and heading outside.

Blaze and Tails then headed off as well.

* * *

Silver looked over a large map, a few of his generals and Manic standing around it. Manic was just to the right of Silver.

"As we all know, our enemy has yet to resume attacks. They appear to be fortifying for an attack, and sending out small groups to locate the Sol Emeralds," Silver began, placing down the white Sol Emerald to the table, "We've been able to locate one, but they also have one, and will be mostly likely receiving another two from their scouts within a few days. Another two simply seemed to have disappeared. However, Manic and I will head out to acquire these for ourselves. This will be our time to strike on their capitol."

The generals murmured amongst themselves. A direct attack on the capitol? That would be madness!

"I know what you're thinking," Silver said. For a telekinetic/telepathic this sentence was more then just a figure of speech, "But can take them...I am stronger now, then I ever was before. And I have a plan to neutralize Sonic as well...

"Now," Silver continued, and began to outline his plan. It would start in a week...

* * *

A.N. For those not in the know, Sir Connery is not a fan character, but from the Archie Sonic comics. Huzzah! You'll probably be seeing some more characters from the comics pop up in this story.

Now, some stuff planned for the future!

Sonic and Manic will have a fight, not knowing they're brothers.

Sonic begins to learn how to use a sword.

We should hopefully see Tails kickin' butt and takin' names.

And all I can really think of at the moment. Rozik will be showing up in the next arc featuring Eggman-nega as the villain. Muhahaha. Metal will sporadically come around when needed, but his entire finishing plan will be revealed in time.

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.

Also, be expecting another 'Chaotic' story coming out soonish. Depending on how fast I update this story. It'll deal with stuff back where Shadow, Amy, and everyone else is. Should be fun!


	4. Brother, O' Brother

A.N. Okay! First off, sorry for the horribly long time waiting for an update. I have two reasons.

1. Writer's block. Ugh.

2. I've begun to focus a lot on my original work and characters. I have a few story ideas that, hopefully, will end up being published. I will totally let you people know if...no, _when_ that happens. Stay positive!

And if you check out my Deviant Art profile (which you can find a link to in my FF Net profile here) I'm doing a 100 Theme Writing Challenge concerning my completely original characters and the world(s) they are from. Check them out if you're interested.

I also _will_ finish the Chaotic storyline. I've invested far to much to give up on it. I may know what will basically happen, but you guys don't, and I have details to attend to as well.

In addition, I will most likely have other stories pop up now and then, but excluding the ones I already have up here, I will not be posting anything that isn't already finished while I'm working on the Chaotic stories. Of course, I do have the other Chaotic story that will show up sooner or later. Later, as it seems with my updates. Again, sorry.

Now, to stop wasting your time! Here it is!

The sword slashed through the air, whistling softly before a loud clang signaled the end of it's arc. Weight was placed on it, fighting against it's antagonist, until it came backwards, readied for another blow.

Sonic learned fast. It was something he had always been good at, picking things up. He wouldn't let Shadow know, but he was pretty sure he could pull off a Chaos Blast if needed.

He and Sir Connery were practicing now with real swords, Sonic having learned the techniques with a wooden one. Of course, these were dull, practice swords. It would not do to have an accident during training. It would hurt if you were hit, but you were not in danger of losing a limb or being gutted.

In addition, Sonic was instructed to keep the sword with him at all times, to help get use to it's weight and distribution. At first it bothered Sonic greatly, but he was slowly getting use to it.

It had been about a week since Sir Connery first began to teach Sonic in the art of these weapons.

After a few more clashes, Sonic using his speed to help use his weapon, Connery ordered a stop, and Sonic sheathed his sword.

"Very good Sonic, you are a fast learner," Connery grinned, "Though we may need to find you a new blade."

"How come?" Sonic wondered, leaning his head on his arms, looking up towards the clouds.

"Unsheath your sword."

Nodding, the blue hedgehog pulled it out again, giving it a closer look. It seemed slightly warped, bent a little. In addition, there were many nicks on it.

"The way you use a sword, you combine your speed with it for a very fast assault. You've adapted something of your own style. Instead of one powerful strike, you lash out with several fast ones. The strain on your sword has caused it to bend from the speed, and it's being nicked," Sir Connery explained, "When it becomes time to make your actual sword, we will have to be careful and make it with great skill."

"Huh...what do you know," Sonic said, then sheathed the training sword again, "Maybe I should go a bit easy on these things, huh?"

Before Connery could answer, they both heard shouting.

"Sir Connery, Sir Sonic!" a squire yelled, breathing heavily, having run from the throne room to the training garden, "There is an emergency! Princess Blaze has called her knights to address the issue. Please, get to the throne room quickly!"

"An emergency?" Connery said, "Then we must hurry, Sir Sonic."

Sonic nodded, looking worried himself, and sped forward, but kept at a pace which Connery wasn't left to far behind.

The throne room was bustling, people talking in worried hushes, glancing at everyone else, wondering what was happening.

By the throne was about five individuals, one of which, Sonic noted, was a human, standing guard by Princess Blaze. Fellow knights, in which Sonic and Connery made their way to.

Their was also a young squirrel mobian, looking extremely worried and by the throne as well. Blaze was trying to calm him down.

Sitting at the head of the table, also calm, but a worried expression on his face, was Tails' father, Amadeus. Tails sat by him, but Rosemary was not accompanying them here. A few other military personnel, along with the Citizen's Council also sat at the table, though they were also talking amongst the nobles and lesser knights.

"Princess Blaze, what is this emergency?" Sir Connery wondered, getting down on one knee and kneeling to Blaze. She made a face at this, but knew it was pointless to convince him otherwise.

"I will tell you, as soon as I get the attention of the room at large," Blaze sighed, looking over the crowd.

"HEY! SHUT UP!"

Everyone went silent, turning slowly, including Blaze and Connery, to look at the shouter.

Sonic was standing on the top of the throne, and had just told everyone to quit speaking. Only Tails did anything, chuckling slightly.

"Thank you," Sonic continued, jumping back to the floor, "Your Princess here has something you guys need to know, so pay attention!"

"...Thank you, Sonic," Blaze sighed, shaking her head, then stepped forward. "This brave young scout," she indicated the young squirrel mobian who looked frightened, "Has given me word that Silver is on the move...He will be at our castle gates in a matter of hours. Silver seems to have attacked our parties searching for the Sol Emeralds, so we must expect the worse. This could very well be his end strategy to finish off this kingdom once and for all."

Gasps filled the air, the squirrel muttering under his breath.

"I didn't...I didn't want to run...I wanted...I wanted to fight...Be a hero...Captain...He told me to run! Told me too...Said the Princess would need to know...Everyone would..." he muttered to himself. "Didn't want to..."

Sir Connery went to console the young squirrel mobian, and Sonic had a determined expression on his face. He tightened his gloves and then flexed his hands, wind swirling into it.

"Silver, you are going down..."

"You didn't have to kill them!"

Manic growled angrily at Silver, as they continued onwards, surrounded by Silver's impressive main force. More units were coming to them as they spoke.

"Yes I did," Silver answered, calmly, "If we didn't, then they would have proved to be a hindrance. This way, we don't have to worry about them."

"But they surrendered!" Manic shouted, "By Sol, would you have slaughtered women and children had they been there too?"

Silver didn't say anything, instead getting a determined expression on his face, "That matter will have to wait, Sir Manic..."

"And why is that?" Manic demanded, beginning to doubt having come along. But he reminded himself, that his long lost brother could be recovered.

"Because we are nearing Princess Blaze's castle," Silver answered. "We shall take their last stronghold, and I shall be King of the realm..."

Manic frowned. Silver's army was amassing in the hills outside the castle, readying their weapons. He pulled out a pair of binoculars, scanning the castle, and froze when he came across a few figures at the castle entrance.

One was a two-tailed fox, the other, a horse mobian, dressed as a knight. Another was a fox mobian, older though, with a gray beard and dark blue cloaked.

The last is what made Manic freeze. A blue hedgehog...

_"Brother...?"_ Manic wondered. He shook his head, then looked again. This time he noticed the horse mobian was holding up a white flag.

"Silver! It looks like they wish to discuss a truce of some sort," Manic said, and handed Silver the binoculars.

"Interesting...Your brother is among them...Very well, we shall go and meet them," Silver smiled. Handing the binoculars back to Manic, the two hedgehogs made their way through the hills and fields quickly.

Across a distance of about fifty yards, their was a large grassy field. Sonic, Tails, Merlin, and Connery moved forward, as did Manic and Silver, from the other side.

Manic was nervous. Silver told him that his brother remembered nothing of being in this world, and went by the name of Sonic. But still, maybe the image of him would trigger something?

"Silver..." Sonic said, as evenly as possible. He just glanced towards Manic.

"Sonic," Silver said as evenly back, "What are your terms of surrender?"

"We're not surrendering," Connery growled, "We are here to plead with you one last time."

"Prince Silver, please, this war is pointless. You know as well as I that this castle is near impenetrable. You can not break us, even with your new abilities," Merlin spoke up, "See reason."

"That, and I can wipe the floor with you," Sonic added, "And don't think I wouldn't."

Silver chuckled, and glanced towards Manic, who was frowning.

"I apologize, but I find that...lacking...I'll tell you what. Either you can surrender peacefully to me, accept me as your new King, and no one has to get hurt...Or you can continue this silly act of fighting my power, and see your kingdom ruled with an iron fist..."

"I am afraid we can not accept that," Sir Connery answered, glaring down at Silver, "I would suggest you head back to your army then."

Silver chuckled, looking down at his hands, "Yes, I suppose so..."

Suddenly, he turned, hands glowing, Connery being blasted back by a telekinetic glow, slamming into the walls of the castle, slumping downwards.

Sonic sped forward suddenly, but missed, Silver Chaos Controlling before he could get hit, reappearing a few feet away.

"You know what to do, Manic!" Silver chuckled.

"I must go..." Merlin said, "I can not use my magic for the offensive, but I can tend to Sir Connery and help defend the castle."

Tails nodded, as Merlin vanished, reappearing by Connery, and the two vanishing once more.

Manic stepped forward, pulling out two sais. They were pronged weapons, with a long one in the middle, and two smaller points at the side, with a handle to hold them, obviously.

"HA!" he yelled, and the earth shook slightly, shooting upwards around Sonic, trying to capture him.

"What the?!" Sonic shouted. _"I thought Knuckles was the Earth guy, not this guy!"_

Sonic curled into a Sonic Spin, slicing through the earth before it could harden, coming out and shooting downwards at Manic.

"I don't know who you are, but you're not going to get me that easily!" Sonic yelled, Manic jumping backwards to avoid the downwards kick.

Manic frowned, holding his sais tightly, then spun them around, thinking.

_"Okay, I have to be careful. He is stronger then me, but Earth triumphs over Wind..."_ Manic thought, looking for an opening, the two hedgehog brothers circling.

Tails focused, bringing his arms around as lightning crackled in his fingertips.

"Please, you think you can defeat me?" Silver sneered at Tails, glowing with his psychic power, "To easy."

Tails just grinned, stepping forward and unleashing a bolt of lighting, which missed, as Silver Chaos Controlled again.

The white hedgehog chuckled, clutching the white Sol Emerald tightly.

"I got this from one of those companies of Princess Blaze's," Silver said idly, looking into it's surface. "Such a lovely thing, isn't it?"

Before Silver could gloat, he found a foot to his head, kicking him to the side, then having to dodge another bolt of lightning.

Tails had sped forward and delivered a Sonic inspired kick to Silver's noggin, and then followed up with the electrical blast.

"You're awfully persistent for a runt," Silver growled, "No more going easy on you..."

Golden energy began to glow around Silver.

Manic's sais met Sonic's sword, the two hedgehogs clashing for a brief second, until Sonic backed up. Yelling, the blue hedgehog unleashed a flurry of strikes to fast for Manic to keep an eye on.

"AUGH!" Manic yelled. Thankfully, this was Sonic's training sword, blunt.

The green hedgehog backed up, bruised and beaten, but still standing, breathing deeply. He wasn't fast enough to defend himself, much less launch an attack himself.

Sonic's eyes widened suddenly, and he turned, seeing Silver ascend into his Super Form, Tails still facing him.

"Sorry, but I have to help my little bro!" Sonic shouted to Manic, and jumped backwards.

_"Little bro...? What...did he mean by that?"_ Manic wondered, confused.

Golden energy condensed around Sonic now as he jumped backwards, letting his sword fall into the ground. Now was not the time for training with it.

Super Silver chuckled, and blocked a punch thrown by Super Sonic.

The two glared at each other, then, as one, Chaos Controlled into the air.

Blasts of Chaos, Wind, and Psychic energy flew through the skies, as the two Super powered hedgehogs began to battle it out.

Then, as one, a cry from Silver's army, and they began to advance on the castle.

Tails and Manic stared at each other. Manic, still wondering about Sonic's comment, and Tails, wary, wondering if this green hedgehog would try to attack.

"Who are you? What are you to...to Sonic?" Manic wondered, putting his sais away.

Tails glanced towards the approaching army.

"My name is Tails...Sonic and I have known each other for most of our lives. He's my best buddy...We're like brothers to each other," the kitsune answered, still wary, ready to fly away quickly, especially with Silver's army in clear view.

Manic chuckled, "Well then...very interesting. It seems as though we have something in common...Sonic...is my brother as well...My biological brother..."

* * *

Sais. Remember Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? Raphael, the red one who was more violent and angry? His weapons. That's what they are. Google 'em.

Anyways, I hope you people enjoyed this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up sooner, but, well, I said that last chapter.

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	5. Time To Be An Animal

A.N. Alright, Chapter Five! Believe it!

Much faster update then last time. Then again, it has a lot of action and some evil revealing of stuff, and I really enjoy it. I do hope that I can keep this pace up, especially with _Chaotic Relations_ ready to go into the ring as well.

You'll get more info at the ending A.N. For now, enjoy the story!

0000000000

Golden orbs flew across the sky, wind ripping through the clouds above as night began to fall. Psychic energy exploded outwards, attempting to cause as much damage as possible to Sonic and the castle he was defending.

Super Sonic and Super Silver clashed, hands grabbing the other's and pushing, glaring at each other. Wind ripped about them, as Sonic dealt with both Silver's physical strength and telekinetic addition.

From below, fire sprung around another form, standing on top of a wall of her castle. Blaze glanced up to the super powered hedgehogs, then towards Silver's advancing army.

**"Fire..."** Blaze whispered, the element forming about her body, glowing brightly, a beacon of hope to her warriors, and one of doom for her enemies.

As Blaze helped keep out the invaders with her pyrokinesis, a two-tailed fox was still facing a green hedgehog.

"...You're Sonic's brother?" Tails said, not believing it. Sonic was from the other dimension...Right? But then again, Tails had thought that too of himself until they came here.

"His biological brother, yes," Manic answered, "There's a lot you just don't understand."

Tails frowned, still holding his hands up as they sparked slightly. He didn't have long until he would be in range of attacks from Silver's army's first rush.

"How can I know you're telling the truth though?" Tails demanded, narrowing his eyes at Manic, "It could just be a trick."

It was Manic's turn to frown now, looking at the kitsune, then sighed, "Fine then...We'll have to do this the hard way...I will get my brother back one way or the other!"

Manic stepped forward, spinning his sais and bringing his arms around, earth shooting forward and circling around to his Tails at the sides, along with an advancing wall of earth from the front.

Tails moved his own arms now, almost as if in some sort of dance, electricity sparking from his fingers. Dirt and earth exploded around him, clouding the air.

Both Manic and Tails rushed forward now, the two locked in a close range combat.

Tails ducked and weaved, avoiding Manic's weapons and moved when he felt the earth vibrate beneath him. In turn, Manic managed to knock away Tails' hands before the fox could hit him with a close range electrical blast, and jumped when Tails spun around to attack with his tails.

They became surrounded by Silver's Army, a few warriors stopping to cheer on 'Sir Manic' the rest attempting to bring in siege weapons to get through the castle.

Manic spun, bringing his foot around, knocking Tails off his feet. The kitsune then used his nick name's sakes to spin upwards, flying upwards, but suddenly found them trapped together by hardened rock.

Tails dropped downwards, landing on his tails with a groan, but rolled to the side as Manic brought his foot down to his chest.

Super Sonic paused briefly, glancing downwards. He saw the small place where Tails was fighting that green hedgehog, and that Tails was now on the defensive, Manic pressing his attack.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled, turning to help, but was knocked backwards by a Chaos Controlling Silver and a well aimed punch.

Stumbling backwards in the air, Super Sonic growled, an orb of wind forming in his hand, growing, and being imbued with Chaos Energy.

Super Silver brought his arms up, smirking.

"Super...Spiraling...Sonic...Sphere!" Sonic yelled, charging forward at Silver, bringing the attack down then up, aiming for the other hedgehog's chest.

Silver clenched his fists, then opened them, letting out a defiant cry as the Super Spiraling Sonic Sphere hit a wall of telekinetic energy. Groaning against the effort, the two attempted to stop the other. Sonic, to break through and hit Silver dead on. Silver, to push back and force a backlash.

But then, Sonic chuckled, holding up his free hand. Eyes widening, a second Spiraling Sphere appeared, and with a roar, was brought to bare as well, into Silver's telekinetic defenses.

Straining now, Silver was finding himself on the losing side. Sonic didn't seem like he was going to give up.

As the two had their grudge match, Tails was slowing, Manic bringing his foot around for a kick, knocking Tails backwards. Gasping, the two tailed fox got up, but dropped to his knees.

"Finish him!" the warriors surrounding Manic and Tails yelled. Manic stepped forward, adrenaline running through his veins, glaring at Tails. How dare this...This enemy claim to be family to his brother!

He needed to get his brother back. Both for himself, and for his sister.

Manic held his right sai tightly, advancing on Tails, glaring down at the fox, who was still struggling to stay conscious, much less defend himself.

The green hedgehog held his sai up, and brought it downwards.

Whump! He turned it at the last second, knocking Tails out with the handle of his sai. Manic was not a killer.

Super Sonic and Super Silver strained against each other, but, suddenly, they backed up, and both Chaos Controlled to the ground.

The golden glow faded around them, running out of energy to sustain their Super forms, breathing deeply.

"Not...bad..." Sonic said, "You're stronger then last time we fought."

"Indeed," Silver answered, then took a deep breath, "It seems as though we'll have to continue this battle on foot."

Sonic frowned. He still had energy left, but he needed to save Tails! But Silver didn't look like he was ready to give up just yet.

"Alright then!" Sonic declared, "I'll finish you quickly!"

Sonic spun into a ball, focusing as energy collected around him. Silver raised an eyebrow, and his hands, getting ready for Sonic's attack.

"Light Speed!"

Silver was hit from the right suddenly, flying to his left, when a kick came from nowhere and hit him in the chin, sending him into the air.

Another blow, this time from above, and Silver smashed into the ground. He tried to pick himself up, but let out a cry as Sonic came barreling from the sky in a Sonic Spin, pushing him further downwards.

Then it was silent, and Silver wearily picked himself up, then grimaced, as Sonic was standing over him, a Spiraling Sonic Sphere in his hand.

"Stay down," Sonic growled. Silver glared, attempting to get himself up, but collapsed again, to out of it to do anything else.

The Spiraling Sonic Sphere dissipated, and Sonic dashed off, knocking through Silver's army, dodging blows and causing damage, hurrying back to where Tails was.

Unfortunately he had to fight his way through, and not everyone was an one hit knock out.

Getting there, his eyes widened. Tails wasn't there anymore, and Sonic was finding himself surrounded by Silver's Army.

"Where is he?!" Sonic roared, wind ripping around him dangerously, "Where is Tails?!"

One of the soldiers, a very cocky one, stepped forward, chuckling, "Sir Manic showed him his place. You'll be next."

Sonic held his hands up, growling now, "Manic, huh? He better not hurt Tails..."

Black energy now began to swirl around Sonic, who was chuckling, "Otherwise...I don't think I'll be able to stop..."

Everyone in the immediate vicinity stepped backwards. They had all heard the story, the rumors of what young Maurice, now known as Sonic had done in his youth.

Dark energy circled around Sonic, who was laughing manically now, his blue fur fading to black, "I'll take you all out!"

From the castle walls, Blaze paused, feeling a disturbance. She looked over to where she felt it...Sonic had been heading that way. Was he okay?

Hurrying, she moved along the wall, throwing balls of fire into the army around her castle walls when she could.

Shooting forward, the Princess gasped, looking downwards.

Dark Sonic was standing in the middle of many prone bodies, laughing, looking at the rest of the army.

"No..." Blaze whispered, eyes wide, "Not again...No..."

0000000000

Metal Sonic entered another cavern, slowly. His red eyes glowed brightly, searching the area. Another Time Stone could be found here, he could feel it.

Metal feet resounding off the cool stone floor, torches suddenly flared up, revealing the area.

It was large, but unlike the previous cavern Metal had entered, there was no treasure. But there was a glowing wall, some sort of magical symbol on it.

And pierced against it with a sword was a hedgehog.

Metal froze, hands reflexively turning into sharpened claws as he saw the hedgehog. It looked like Sonic...Exactly like Sonic.

But it wasn't. Metal had fought Sonic so many times, for so long. Something was off, but this was not Sonic. Stepping forward to get a closer look, Metal glanced at the sword piercing this faux Sonic's chest.

There was no blood, dry or otherwise. It looked almost like the sword was part of the hedgehog.

Gripping it's handle, Metal Sonic pulled on the sword. Nothing. Glancing towards the glowing wall, Metal grasped it with two hands, and gave a larger tug, focusing on his element as well.

With a sickening lurch, the sword came free. The 'wound' in the hedgehog's chest was nonexistent. As if the sword had never been there.

The Sonic look alike fell to the ground, coughing, gasping for breath. Metal stepped backwards, holding the sword loosely at his side.

After several minutes of coughing and gasping for air, te bilogical hedeghog looked upwards, frowning at Metal.

"What the hell are you?" he demanded, ever so elegantly. He sounded like Sonic, almost, but their was definitely a darker tone in his voice.

"I am the one who freed you," Metal sneered in his robotic voice, holding the sword up, "My name is Metal Sonic."

"Metal Sonic, huh?" the other hedgehog said, looking Metal up and down, "Seem almost familiar. Thanks for the help. Tell me, what year is it?"

Metal shrugged, a habit he had picked up after hanging around biological life forms, "I do not know the dating system of this world. I could not tell you. Now, state you name and the reason you were pinned against this wall."

The faux Sonic chuckled, "From the other world, huh? Interesting. I was pinned there by some fox guy who said he was a powerful magician. Wanted to stop me from causing more havoc...This body was younger though, much younger. Must have aged at least a decade, maybe fifteen years."

"Your name..." Metal demanded, gripping the sword tighter now.

"Oh, right," the hedgehog said, "I don't really have one, but if you need to call me something..."

He chuckled, cracking his neck and stepping forward, "Then call me Scourge."

0000000000

A.N. Muhahahaha!

I like drawing from the Sonic Archie comics, don't I? Scourge has entered the scene! Of course, he's not the same Scourge. Definitely a different back story. And, of course, intricately connected to Sonic.

All shall be revealed in time.

Foreshadowing, the mark of great literature!

Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Glad I could get it up so quickly.

Also, I will be getting Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood for my birthday or Christmas...Both of which in December. But considering how long _Chaotic Power_ was and what not, we may or may not see a Chronicles adaptation in either _Chaotic Memories_ or it's sometime to be put up companion piece, _Chaotic Relations_. It depends on what the storyline is...have to play the game first people.

And yes, I have a title for the companion piece, but I'm still working some on it. Might see the first chapter within the week. Heck, I might do a lot today and post it today!

Hehehe...Lots of stuff happened this chapter, didn't it?

I do not own Sonic and all related titles.


	6. Demon

A.N. Quick update! Well, compared to the other ones at least.

Also, I prove to you people that I am evil. You don't mess with The Spork!

Enjoy...MUHAHAHAHA!!

* * *

Sheer, abject terror.

This was the only emotion the soldiers could feel as a dark being laughed before them. It simply waved it's hand, and one would become slashed to pieces by ferocious winds. Another would blink, and a giant hole would appear in his chest, as though something sliced cleanly through it.

A few got lucky, and merely vaporized by a dark Chaos attack. It still hurt, but it was a merciful death compared to others.

And the terror spread amongst the army, a retreat from the center where this dark creature stood, laughing. Always laughing.

A loyal soldier stopped, to pick up his prince, Silver, before continuing, as Silver's army headed for the hills, anywhere, that might shield them from this creature. It didn't help that the sun was beginning to set. Night, in their terror crazed minds, now equated to death.

To madness.

Even the soldiers under Blaze's command could only watch in fear, Blaze wide eyed and afraid, looking at the dark figure who hadn't appeared to move.

That hideous laughter echoed across Blaze's mind. She remembered the last time Sonic had become like this...She thought that was in the past...that he would never be like this again...That memory...that horrible, horrible memory...

_Metal Sonic lay in a heap, still functioning, but badly damaged. Another blast like that would finish him for good._

_Dark Sonic smirked, holding up his hand as another one of those attacks began to form in his hand._

"_Father!" Issai shouted suddenly, eyes widening as he leapt forward, Spin Dashing and slamming towards Dark Sonic. The black hedgehog laughed, smacking him away with a flick of his arm, sending Issai sailing through a number of yet to be destroyed trees._

_He turned his attention back to Metal Sonic…_

"_Sonic, don't!" a female voice sounded suddenly, getting in front of him, tears streaming down her face. The purple cat Mobian, Blaze, had stepped in front of him, shaking from fear and shock. "Sonic…this isn't like you…I don't know what happened, but I know you wouldn't do this. You even said we needed Metal…"_

_Dark Sonic growled, not caring that Blaze had been an ally, and warped behind her, grabbing her by the nape of the neck roughly, then threw her into the ground, stomach first, and then closed his eyes, black Chaos Energy suddenly collecting about him, his eyes glowing a very dark red…_

Blaze snapped out of it, remembering those eyes...That evil...She shivered, instinctively.

_"He was going to kill me..."_ Blaze thought to herself, _"If Shadow and Amy hadn't shown up...I would be..."_

She could not force herself to dwell on this. But who would be able to stop Sonic? He had defeated Silver, and he was the only other person in this dimension who could go Super without the Emeralds...And their was no way she could get Shadow and/or Knuckles here. Not in time, at least.

As Silver's army became a memory in the distance, Dark Sonic turned to the castle. Only Blaze was visible.

**"Hello there, Miss Blaze,"** Dark Sonic chuckled, licking his lips, **"Would you like to come out and play?"**

Blaze stood a little straighter, but she shook slightly, her voice a little higher then usual when she talked.

"I know you're in there, somewhere Sonic...Please, fight this!" Blaze shouted.

Dark Sonic tilted his head back, laughing.

**"Oh, how pathetic! You really think that loathsome pleading will work? I'm here for good Miss Blaze. I'll raze this world to the ground, take those Sol Emeralds for myself, then head back to the other dimension, and do the same there and take the Chaos Emeralds...I will be unstoppable!"** Dark Sonic declared, stepping forward, black Chaos Energy collecting in his hands, **"If you're really nice to me, I might let you live..."**

Blaze glared defiantly, and jumped off the castle wall, landing swiftly on the ground. Fire brimmed in her hands, standing between Dark Sonic and her castle.

She knew she stood little chance of stopping him, but she had to try something. If she was going to die...She'd do so defending her people, not being a coward.

Dark Sonic smiled, then waved his hands. The Chaos Energy disappeared, but it was beginning to get dark...and it seemed to be collecting around Dark Sonic and Blaze.

**"I really do like you, Miss Blaze,"** Dark Sonic said, stepping forward. Blaze took a step back, fear showing in her eyes, fur standing on end. **"Such a shame..."**

It was getting really dark around Blaze and Dark Sonic now. Even her fire didn't seem to do anything. Futility, she tried to make it brighter, but nothing worked. The darkness just kept coming in.

**"Such a shame..."**

Atop the castle walls appeared Merlin with a flash, looking wary. He looked downwards, and gasped, seeing the ball of darkness. He could feel the aura of Dark Sonic and Blaze in there.

He could feel the fear.

Pulling up his staff, he pointed, and spoke.

"Tasuh cu vuim, tynghacc cu taab! Rayt pylg du dra raynd, yht pa pineat eh cmaab!" (1)

Light whizzed from his staff, hitting the orb, a symbol glowing.

It dimmed slightly, but not quite. Merlin paused. He thought he heard screaming...

Holding his arms high, he took a deep breath, focusing deeply. He had only enough energy for one last shot...He would have to make it count.

Chanting the line once more, the spell shot from his staff, stronger now, brighter.

More screaming, but as the light was dimming, Dark Sonic was revealed to be the screamer, at least for this instance. A symbol appeared over his heart, the darkness rushing into it, his fur and eyes beginning to return to normal.

Blaze was wide eyed, unresponsive, staring fixedly at Sonic. She didn't move, didn't say anything. She was on her bottom, supporting herself up with her arms. She appeared to be in shock.

As the last of the unnatural darkness was sucked away, Sonic fell limp to the ground.

It seemed as soon as he hit the ground, Sir Connery was out, healed from his wounds earlier, taking Princess Blaze inside, then returning to get Sonic.

The kingdom was quiet tonight...Everyone seemed to know what had happened, more or less...That Sir Sonic had become a demon.

Silver's army had been defeated, for now, but at a price...The Prower son was gone, missing in action. His parents prayed he was alive and safe.

Their new hero, the only person they knew of who could defeat Silver, had done something horrible.

And their Princess...They still didn't know what had happened to her...

* * *

Tails had no idea how much time had passed.

He awoke with a start, then groaned, moving his hand to rub his head. This brought on another groan. His back hurt. Where was he?

As his senses began to come back, Tails looked around at where he was. It was a stone cell, and he was resting on a wooden plank supported by some slightly rusted chains embedded in the wall. The door looked like a simple metal one.

"So are you finally up?"

Tails froze, looking around as he got off the wooden board.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Tails shouted, electricity sparking in his hands.

"Wish I could sonny. Name's Charles. Charles Hedgehog. Friends call me Chuck...Well, they would if I had any."

Tails paused, then spoke, "My name is Tails...Tails Prower."

"Prower? You don't say..."

Silence, and Tails looked to the bars blocking his way out. Concentrating, he thrust his hands forward into the metal.

They sparked, but nothing.

"Not going to work. These bars may look shoddy, but they're practically impenetrable. Believe me, I've tried."

Tails frowned, and starting kicking at the bars. He even tried to bend them, buzzsaw through them. Nothing.

"Kid...You have to save your energy...That isn't going to get you out."

"Alright then, how do we get out?" Tails wondered, glaring at the bars. He wondered who this voice belonged to exactly.

Silence, and Charles sighed from his cell, "To get out, you have to tell them everything they want to know...Even if it's your most horrible secret, or if it will cause horrible, untold misery to your loved ones..."

Tails frowned, and stepped away from the bars, "There has to be another way...I just need to think of it...Give me some time."

"What do you think I've had plenty of?" Charles chuckled, "Take all the time you need. You have it if you want it."

* * *

_Young Maurice and young Silver looked up in aw at the giant wall in front of them. Indeed, through that tunnel they had come across this strange place. Silver, however, was slightly apprehensive. He hadn't remembered seeing that tunnel and such before, and he had been to this area numerous times with his family._

_"I bet Manic would have loved this!" Maurice grinned, "But he's stuck back at home with my sis."_

_Silver glanced to Maurice, then just shrugged, "Well...Now what?"_

_"Can you translate anything? Maybe it's a treasure map, or a lost prophecy! That would be so cool! He can be adventures, heroes!" Maurice's eyes were lit up in wonderment, gazing at the wall in rapt attention._

_Silver sighed, shaking his head, "I'll see what I can do..."_

_He looked at the various symbols, pacing back and forth as Maurice poked at the wall in various places, seeing if there was any secret nooks or what not._

_Suddenly, Silver gulped, "Umm...Maurice...I think we better leave this place..."_

_"What do you mean?" Maurice wondered, looking towards Silver._

_"There's a symbol all around here...It's a really old one. I remember teacher Merlin telling me about it. It means 'Beware' or 'Danger.' Anything like that. I don't know any of the other symbols though. Teacher Merlin said that's the only one of these kind of runes I would need to know," Silver answered._

_"Awww, you're just being a baby!" Maurice taunted. "There's nothing to worry about."_

_**"Hmmm...interesting...two to pick from...Both good candidates."**_

_"Did you hear that?" Silver shouted, looking around for the source of the noise. Maurice looked confused._

_"Hear what? Your knees clanking together out of fear, chicken?" Maurice said, sticking his tongue out at Silver._

_"No, no, I'm serious!"_

_"And I'm a turtle. Stop trying to scare me, you're not good at it."_

_**"Both so fresh...pure...And the potential...oohhh...the potential..."**_

_"Did you hear it now?!" Silver shouted, eyes wide, looking very scared now, "Let's get out of here, now!"_

_"Oh, you're just a big sissy, now let's-"_

_Maurice was cut short, turning, seeing something dark creep from the walls towards him._

_He screamed._

* * *

A white hedgehog sat in his little lean-to, cooking a modest can of beans over a fire, shivering slightly and pulling his black jacket a bit tighter around his body as the wind picked up.

Rozik paused suddenly, sniffing the air, then standing, glancing off in the distance.

_Demon..._

* * *

(1) "Demon so foul, darkness so deep! Head back to the heart, and be buried in sleep!"

A.N. In case you're wondering, Merlin was speaking in Al Bhed. Translator! Woot.

I think, that I might need to boost up the rating of this fic from T (13+), to possibly M (16+)...Some definite dark stuff going down here.

Thoughts on that?

Like Chaotic Power, this story is partly planned, partly stuff I pull out from where the sun don't shine. So I may even surprise myself when writing this thing. I know you will be later when I show off some more evil.

And just when you think I'm a nice person...Muhahaha!

_Chaotic Memories_ is definitely going to be a darker fic then _Chaotic Power_ was. Don't expect me to go easy on little ol' Sonic and Blaze. Shadow and Amy had a walk in the park with their feelings and romance compared to this hedgehog and cat.

Besides, we know Shadow and Amy make it. Chatrol, after all.

Hehehe. I'll let you people stew now. AWAY!

I do not own Sonic and all related titles.


	7. Nothing Is Important

A.N. For those of you _not_ watching me on Deviant Art, my lap top screen is busted. The computer itself is perfectly fine though.

The warranty should cover to fix it. I just have to bring it in to Best Buy. Probably go this Sunday with my dad.

Also, kudos to my dad, as he is letting me borrow his lap top for now. And I have all my documents backed up on a thing, so, that's good.

Evil ahead! Muhahahaha!

Enjoy!

* * *

Tails wasn't sure how long he waited in that cell. He tried using his small amount of Chaos knowledge to see if he could sense anything. Nothing. The genius attempted a number of different ways to get his cell door opened. Attempt after attempt left him with the same ending. These bars just wouldn't move.

The other prisoner kept trying to talk to him, but Tails didn't listen. He needed to get himself out. Waiting here wasn't an option. Sonic might need him…His parents…

The kitsune estimated at least a week had gone by, considering the meals that appeared in a long tube for him. It was to small for him to exploit though, and firing lightning up seemed counter productive. Why say no to the food? If they were going to kill him, they could have done so earlier.

He also learned that his meals were considerably better then Chuck's. Tails offered to share, but Chuck refused.

After about a week, Tails rested on his wooden plank that served as a bed, then sighed, speaking up.

"Alright…I'm not getting out anytime soon," he relented, "Let's talk."

Chuck chuckled from his cell, "Alright. My name, as I said before, is Charles. You can call me Chuck. I am a member of the Royal Hedgehog family...Your last name is Prower, right?"

"Yah…It is…"

"Good people, your parents. Amadeus and Rosemary," Chuck said.

"You knew them?" Tails wondered, curious, "When?"

"About…Ohhh…How old are you?" Charles wondered, "Time loses meaning in here after a while."

"I'm sixteen," Tails answered, "Almost seventeen."

"Last time I saw them was about sixteen years ago…Ooohhh…" Charles sighed softly to himself. The secrets he had to keep…At least he had his solitude. Merlin had to face them everyday, what the two had to do to stop the world from falling to Darkness.

"Something wrong?" Tails wondered, arching an eyebrow. He was a little suspicious, and something seemed wrong.

"Oh…Nothing…Tell me, how long have you been in this world?"

"A couple weeks, I think. Lost track of some time here," Tails answered, "Things seemed to be going okay…Until Silver and his army attacked. I got taken down by a green hedgehog who called himself Manic."

Silence…And then, Charles was about to speak again, when a wall began to creak, moving.

"We have company…"

Silver the Hedgehog stepped forward, looking at the cells. All except Charles and Tails' were empty. This place was reserved for the worst traitors, or those that were to strong to be contained in a normal cell.

As far as Silver was concerned, they had one of each.

"You," Silver said, standing in front of Tails' cell, glaring at him, "…Your help, is needed."

"My help?" Tails said skeptically. "Somehow I doubt that…"

Silver glowered, but maintained his stance, "Your…friend, Sonic, has gone missing. He was spotted leaving Princess Blaze's castle a few days ago. And something is wrong with him. He appears to be losing to his Dark Side…"

Tails gasped. He had never seen Dark Sonic himself, but he had been told about him…And when Sonic had been in a coma for so long, it was because of him fighting against his Dark Side.

"But I thought…He was gone…" Tails said, "Sonic told me he defeated his Dark Side!"

"Sonic is fighting against it. I'll give him that," Silver sighed, shaking his head, "But I do not think he will be able to last to long. I need your help…I can not defeat Dark Sonic alone."

Tails frowned, "Still…How do I know you're just not making this up? And why do you need my help?"

"Fine then, don't trust me. Stay here for the rest of your life. Which may not be for to much longer. When the food stops coming, you'll know we're all dead. Or dieing."

Silver turned to walk away.

"…Wait!"

Silver chuckled, turning back, "Yes Miles? Did you change our mind?"

Tails sighed, nodding his head, "Yah…if what you say is true, then I will help you. I don't know what exactly I can do though. I can't beat him either. But on one condition."

"And that would be?" Silver wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Let this guy out too…Chuck," Tails said, pointing to the cell next to him.

"Absolutely not. He is a traitor, and partially responsible for Dark Sonic," Silver growled, "Under no circumstances will I allow him to walk free."

"He's…what? How?!" Tails shouted, eyes wide.

"Just go Tails…" Charles sighed, "I'm sure he'll tell you everything…At least his version. And I have my own sins to pay for. No reason for you to wile away your youth here."

Tails shook his head, confused. But he needed answers, to everything that was happening. If it meant he'd have to side with Silver, at least for now, to save Sonic and uncover the truth, he would do so.

"Fine…" Tails sighed, "Let's go."

Silver grinned, and waved his hands. The cell door opened, and Tails stepped out, and followed Silver to the exit.

In his cell, Sir Charles Hedgehog buried his head in his hands, whispering softly to himself.

"My Sol Merlin…What have we done?"

* * *

_Sonic was gone._

That's all that went through Blaze's mind as she walked through the castle, in a bit of a stupor. Tails had been captured, Sonic fell to his Darkside.

A few days after that, he left the castle. Nothing even so much as a goodbye.

She couldn't blame him for that. That Darkness…That night. She tried not to think about it. She hadn't spoken a word of what occurred to anyone.

Maybe Sonic just went to rescue Tails, and would return with the kitsune in tow, back to smiles, corny jokes, and his trademark smile.

Nothing…

Blaze sighed softly, taking a seat on her bed. She had become depressed, listless. Amadeus, having lost his son again, threw himself into his work with a renewed furvor, hoping to get his son back soon, hoping that young Miles wasn't dead. As far as the nobles and people were concerned, Amadeus was in charge until further notice.

A few times Rosemary Prower checked in on her, trying to console the Princess, with minimal response.

Merlin had taken to his own laboratory, working on various spells, and would not accept any visitors, excepting Sir Connery, who brought him any supplies and food that he might need.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more Sonic…" Blaze sighed, holding the blue Sol Emerald tightly. It glowed softly for a second, then quieted down.

She wondered for a brief second how everyone on the other world were doing. Were they okay? Did anything bad happen there? She remembered that those two hedgehogs, Amy and Shadow, were suppose to get married soon. Surely they'd tried to send a message…Could she really tell them all of what happened?

* * *

"Heh heh heh…" Scourge chuckled, looking downwards at Blaze's Castle, Metal Sonic standing next to him. Scourge had the sword that had pinned him in a sheath on his back. "Another Sol Emerald is in there, isn't it?"

"Correct," Metal Sonic answered, "This will be my fifth Sol Emerald…I can only hope things are going as plan on the other world."

Scourge grinned, revealing pointed teeth, "Sounds like fun. And that Sonic guy is missing, and seems to be turning evil or something. Makes things easier for us, doesn't it?"

"It does…Once I have all the Sol Emeralds, and my son has gathered the seven Chaos Emeralds, I will be able to unite them…" Metal Sonic stated.

_"I will be invincible, unstoppable…Coupled with the Time Stone, no one will be able to stand in my way…"_ Metal Sonic thought to himself, red eyes glowing.

Of course, he knew he'd have to keep a close eye on this Scourge. The robotic hedgehog had no doubts that this Sonic-lookalike would try and backstab him.

"So are we going to just attack?" Scourge wondered, glancing to Metal.

"No…For now, the Sol Emerald is safe there. We can come back to it at our leisure…" Metal said, "I just needed to make sure Sonic was gone."

* * *

A robot crumpled to pieces, a white hedgehog spatting at it.

"That's what you bastards get for interrupting my nap," Rozik cursed, pulling out an old canteen and taking a swig.

"Blag," Rozik muttered, making a face, "This is stuff is horrible sober."

He shrugged and took another swig, then placed it under his jacket.

The wind seemed to pick up, pieces of trash following in a small wake.

Eggman-Nega's land…Full of refuse, an abandoned metal city. Legends told that this was once the sparkling center of a royal age long ago. The royalty were said to be descendents of the royalty from then, but it was so long ago it did not matter. Whispers of legend even.

This world was old.

This was where Rozik made his home. Others did as well, a few were forced.

But Eggman-Nega had never deliberately set out to capture others. Only those who went out of their way to stop him. Rozik just fought any robots he came across, but wasn't making any conscious effort to destroy them. If they got out of his way, Rozik spared them.

Contemplating this latest predicament, he thought he heard robots being smashed in the distance…

* * *

Man with a large white mustache, black coat and odd red pants sat in a giant floating orb, chuckling to himself.

"Ooohhh…Yes…" he said with a smile, "This will do nicely…"

A gorilla mobian was inside a large glass-like tube, yelling at Eggman-Nega, pounding his fists against the edges. They held.

"What are you going to do to me?!" the gorilla shouted, desperate to get out.

A long tube snaked from the top of the machine, and stopped by Eggman-Nega.

"What am I going to do?" Eggman-Nega chuckled, delight in his beady eyes, "Why…Nothing at all."

He placed his hand at the end of the tube, and Nothing slinked from it, moving through the tube.

The gorilla mobian watched with wide eyes, as Nothing began to fill the container he was in.

In moments, nothing was in the tube, and with a horrible slunking noise, air returned, Nothing disappearing.

"Nothing at all…" Eggman-Nega smiled, "Nothing at all…"

* * *

A.N. Hints at evilness ahead!

_Chaotic Relations_ may or may not end up coming around next week. I honestly do not know, but since my lap top is currently MIA, I may just decide to sit on it for a bit.

Thankfully I can use my dad's lap top for right now. Hopefully it'll be fixed by Sunday.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this evil!

I do not own Sonic and all related titles.


	8. Old Memories

A.N. Aw, man, I am _so_ sorry it took me so long to update. My lap top is gone for good, and the thing I had this with ended up dieing when I plugged it into something (along with my tablet, ugh), so I lost what I did have with this chapter.

However, all the extra time gave me, well, time, to think, and consider what I was going to do.

This chapter includes more characters from the Archie comics, along with another character I have to thank fellow author 'The Conflicted Author' for. He ended up giving me the idea, in a way, if not intentionally.

Also, I received Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Chronicles for Christmas. I haven't played Chronicles that much, but I've almost beaten Unleashed…Plus…well, you'll see what happens around the end here.

I hope you all enjoy! I really do hope I get the next chapter out sooner…

* * *

Sonic pounded his fists into the cold metal, tears streaming down his face. Tails was gone, captured. Blaze was scared of him, and he had no where to go. No one in this world he could turn to now. No family, no friends.

He was alone. He had been alone before, when he was young, and he had gotten along okay. Then he met Tails…Then Knuckles…Amy…All the others. He became surrounded by friends and allies.

And he missed them. He missed all of them. But no, he couldn't go back. Not now. Not with this darkness in him.

He slammed a fist into the cold metal again, then slid down, eyes shut tight, whimpering. Sonic the Hedgehog, Hero, The Blue Blur…reduced to this. Eggman would have given up his right arm to see this, back when Eggman was flesh and blood.

Putting his forehead against the metal, he didn't notice several figures come up behind him.

"Hey! Get your act together!"

Sonic spun suddenly, seeing about four figures.

One was a brown hedgehog, his hair like that green one from before, Manic. He had blue eyes. Their was a second hedgehog, who looked a bit like Sonic, but more turquoise, and he wore a brown hood, and was armed with a bow and a quiver of arrows.

Their was a coyote Mobian, who had what appeared to be a military uniform, and a sword hanging by a belt. Next to him was a female rabbit mobian, but…her body was part mechanical. The lower half was metal, as was her left arm.

"Who…who are you?" Sonic said. He didn't feel any ill will to them.

The brown hedgehog frowned, in front of the others. He was clearly the leader, "You're Sonic, right? Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yah…I am…" Sonic said, unsure of what was going to happen, or even who these people were.

"You don't recognize me?" the brown hedgehog wondered, "My name is Henry…Does that ring any bells?"

Sonic shook his head slowly.

"Are you sure this is the one?" the turquoise hedgehog wondered, holding his bow loosely. "He doesn't seem to remember anything…"

"I'm positive Rob," the brown hedgehog answered with a nod, then turned back to Sonic, "Huh, so you really don't remember…Well then, I suppose this makes things a bit more difficult."

Sonic frowned, even more confused, "Who are you people? How do you know my name?"

"As I said earlier, my name is Henry," the brown hedgehog said, "This is Rob." He introduced the hedgehog with the bow, "And these two are Antony and Bunnie Rabbot."

"Nice to meet yah sugah," the partially robotic said.

"Oui. Zis tres bein," Antony answered, looking a little disgusted for some reason.

"Well…Name's Sonic…As you already know, apparently," Sonic answered, "How?"

"Because, Sonic…" Henry sighed, "Something that happened to you about fifteen years ago. It's…a long story. Why don't you accompany us to our base? It will be safer and more comfortable there."

Sonic frowned, but nodded, "Alright…But…just be careful."

"Of the darkness in you, I know," Henry stated, matter of factly. Sonic looked even more confused, "As I said, I will explain later."

Following the four, Sonic wondered how this strange brown hedgehog knew so much about him…

* * *

"Only us three?" Tails wondered, looking over to Silver. In front of them stood Manic, who was dressed in what looked like leather armor, placing his sais into holders by his belt.

"We will move faster this way," Silver answered, "I believe we will be more then enough to deal with anything that comes across us."

"I don't like the idea of trusting this fox," Manic frowned, looking to Tails, "I don't think he has Maurice's interests in mind."

"His name is _Sonic_," Tails growled, "Not Maurice. He's my best friend…We're practically brothers!"

"Yah, well, I _am_ his brother," Manic shot back.

"I've known him for over a decade! Longer then you!" Tails declared, "What's his favorite food? Past time? Is he a morning or a night person? What attack is his favorite to use against enemies?"

Manic opened his mouth to retort, then closed it. He didn't know any of these things.

"Fine then…" Manic frowned, "Maybe I can trust you then…A bit."

Silver frowned, shaking his head. He never imagined him being a peace maker between two people like this. "You two need to stop this senseless bickering. If Sonic is not stopped, then we are all doomed. The Darkness inside of him is going to grow out of control…"

"And we have to stop that," Manic nodded, "Have you said goodbye to my sister?"

"Of course," Silver answered.

The three were gathered by the gate of Silver's castle, the first rays of light beginning to peek up over the horizon. The gate began to slowly open for the three.

Tails sighed, shaking his head. It was hard to believe Silver's story, but he had no reason to lie about it. Still, it seemed far fetched…But it made some sense.

But that also meant that…those two, would be out there somewhere. Silver had told him one of them had been sealed by Tails' own uncle, Merlin, but the other was still free, as no one at the time thought he was a threat. Truth be told, Tails didn't think that one would be a threat either, maybe even a possible ally.

"Can you sense him?" Manic wondered, glancing to Silver as they walked out of the castle.

"Barely," Silver frowned, closing his eyes and focusing, "I believe he is in Eggman-Nega's land…"

"Let's go then!" Tails declared, "We need to rescue him!"

Silver held up his arms, focusing, Chaos energy building around him and enveloping Tails and Manic as well.

"Chaos…CONTROL!"

_

* * *

_

"It happened about fifteen years ago," the brown hedgehog known as Henry said, prodding a fire with a stick, the flames dancing merrily. The others, along with Sonic, sat around the fire. They had heard the tale before, and were watching Sonic for his expressions as the tale unfolded.

"Firstly, you were born in this dimension, Sonic. You have two siblings, called Manic and Sonia. Your birth name is Maurice," Henry frowned, "I think Sonic is a much better name."

"I have siblings?" Sonic wondered, "Wait a minute…Manic? That…that was the name of the green hedgehog I fought! He's my brother…Oh…wow…"

"No time to worry about that now," Henry answered, "I'm sure he forgives you. Now, you were friends with a young Silver, who was about your same age. One day, the two of you, both being six, decided to explore a cave you found. You went into it, and found it covered in odd symbols."

As Henry talked, the fire danced in Sonic's eyes. The others could almost swear they saw memories play across the liquid orbs of the blue hedgehog's green optics.

"You unlocked a horrible demon. It overcame you and injected you with Darkness, then assumed your form…He then attacked so many people. He killed your parents, Blaze's mother, along with Silver's…" Henry sighed, "Thankfully…there was something of a countermeasure…Me…"

Henry paused, looking directly at Sonic, "I to was sealed away, along with that Darkness that took your form. I too looked into your Heart, and to counter the Darkness, I injected you with a powerful light…And I took your form, in a way…"

"Took my form? You don't look like me," Sonic said, still staring into the fire. All of this was rather hard to believe.

"I took your spirit form…Well, to be more accurate, I took your spirit form _from_ you. It was the only way to bring myself into the corporeal plane and help Merlin seal away that demon who was scourging through the land. I was going to give it back as soon as I could, but Merlin took you away to the other dimension before I could warn him and restore you…The after effects almost destroyed your mind, and made you who you are…Especially when Merlin erased your memory of everything that had happened…"

Henry frowned, "You are not whole Sonic, and without your spirit self, the balance between your Light and Dark is teetering. For so long you fought on the side of Light. You are teetering close to oblivion, and becoming consumed by your Darkness…"

"Then what do I need to do?" Sonic wondered, "I need to stop it…"

Henry frowned again, "I have to temper the Darkness in your Heart. Change it in a way so you can use it for good. And I have to give you back your spirit form."

"And what will happen to you?" Sonic wondered, looking to Henry.

"I will disappear," Henry said, "I can not stay in the corporeal plane without a body, and I have used this one for far to long. It is time I give it back."

The other three stirred. They had not heard this from their leader.

"Do not worry about me," Henry said, holding up his hands towards Rob, Antony, and Bunnie, "I have been alive for millenniums. I may not have a physical body, but I will always be with you in spirit…Sonic…"

The brown hedgehog looked to Sonic, "I implore you, look over these three for me…They are…my friends."

Sonic smiled, nodding, "Of course. I know what you mean."

"Thank you," Henry smiled back, "Rob…Antony…Bunnie…I am glad to have met you three."

"Likewise," Rob said.

"So how do we do this?" Sonic wondered, as Henry faced him. The fire was beginning to die out, the sun low in the sky.

"All I do is return your spirit form to you. After that happens, your Darkness will be tempered, and you will be able to use it for good," Henry answered, holding his arms up, focusing, "Sonic the Hedgehog…Be the hero I saw in you."

Sonic nodded, smiling. After this…maybe everything would be alright…

Henry began to disappear, glowing a brilliant golden hue. All eyes were on him, missing out on a blue flash not to far from them.

As Henry disappeared, Sonic inhaled deeply.

Only to get blasted back by a blow of psychic energy…

* * *

Rozik picked through the metal scraps, scrambling through them. He could of sworn he heard a tussle, and something like that was something he wanted in on.

Poking his head over a pile of metal, he frowned, looking at the scene before him.

Was that Sonic, Silver, and Tails?

Sonic was speeding around, fighting with Silver, as Tails tussled with a partially robotic rabbit, and turquoise hedgehog who was firing arrows. A green hedgehog blocked a coyote's sword with his sais, attempting to launch a counter attack.

Hold on…he knew those guys. They were part of a group, led by a brown hedgehog…What was his name? Henrick? Henley? Henry? Ah, what did it matter?

"Sonic!" Tails shouted, "We're trying to help you!"

"Help me?!" Sonic shouted, "You're working with Silver! And…"

Sonic paused, then clapped his hands, sending out a blast of wind, forcing everyone to stop, "Okay…hold on here…Let's talk this out before someone gets hurt."

"Maurice…I mean…Sonic…" Manic said, stepping forward. "Uhhh…we, are here to help you…"

"You're Manic…" Sonic said, "You're suppose to be my brother…"

"You remember?" Manic said, eyes alight, "I thought that-"

"No," Sonic said quickly, cutting him off, "I don't remember…Someone told me though…More or less…A brown hedgehog. Kinda looked like you."

Silver frowned, "Him…So I guess he found you first. Where is he now?"

Sonic shrugged, "He gave me back my spirit form, it seems…He had taken it so he could seal away a demon or something I let loose…You were there, apparently."

"I was…I remember the demon," Silver frowned, "So now what?"

"He tempered the Darkness in me…So I can use it for good," Sonic answered, smiling, "I can go back to Blaze…she doesn't have to be frightened of me anymore…"

"No," Silver said, a scowl on his face, "It's not that simple…"

Golden energy began to glow around Silver, the white hedgehog ascending into Super Form, "You can not be trusted to keep sane and not turn against us all. I must make sure you are cured…"

Sonic's eyes widened, taking a step back. So he wanted a demonstration huh? Well…He would have to test this sooner or later.

The blue hedgehog looked inwards, unto the darkness. He felt Henry's reassuring presence, as he touched upon it, letting it's energy flow through his body.

"I…Auuuggghhhh!" Sonic shouted, clutching his head, as his body began to transform, a dark glow around his body.

His feet and shoes became larger, spikes appearing on them. His entire body became furrier, his arms getting longer and thicker, changing into claws, his gloves disappearing.

Falling to his knees, his spikes shifted slightly, becoming white tipped, fangs growing from his mouth.

Then, the darkness died down around him, the morning sun shining on the group.

"I…I'm still me…" Were-Sonic said, looking up at Super Silver, "Now then…you wanted to fight?"

Super Silver glared down at Were-Sonic, the others taking a step back, not wanting to get in the middle of this fight. Chaos energy condensing in his hands, Silver shot a Chaos Spear at Were-Sonic!

* * *

A.N. So we now also have Rob O' the Hedge, Antony, and Bunnie Rabbot from the Archie comics. Muhahaha.

Also, Were-Sonic, but Chaoticfied for the story…XD

So, has Sonic really gotten control of his Darkness? What exactly is the deal with Blaze, and will she take him back after what happened? Will Tails and Manic reach an understanding? How will Sonic reconcile his relationship with Blaze when his flesh and blood siblings are on the other side of the war?

And of course, just what is Metal and Scourge really up to?

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


	9. Deception and Woe

A.N. Hehe! In this chapter, we'll see the exciting fight between Silver and Were-Sonic, plus…Wait, no, I'm being informed that I am feeling a bit evil, and, you will, in fact, have to wait next chapter for that fight.

Hehehe. Enjoy!

* * *

Sonia sighed, walking along the halls of the castle. Silver, Manic, and that fox, Tails, had left just minutes ago. They were suppose to find Maurice…No…Sonic…That's what he was called now. At least, according to that fox and Silver.

Silver had left the two Sol Emeralds they had behind. She decided to check on them. She wasn't sure what else to do. Sonia was nervous.

Entering the room, a guard nodded to her. She nodded back, and looked over the shining gems.

"Sigh…All this strife…I wish it would end…" Sonia sighed. The guard didn't respond. He wasn't suppose to.

Suddenly the guard paused, pressing something by his ear, muttering.

"Lady Sonia," the guard said, turning around, "There's something attacking the castle. You need to get to safety!"

Sonia gasped, "What? Some_thing_? Not an army?"

"No…It's a…" he paused, pressing the communications device by his ear, "A…robot…A blue one…"

Sonia frowned, "Well then, as current Heiress of the Hedgehog Family, I must make sure these Sol Emeralds stay protected!"

The guard frowned as well, unhooking a holster and taking out a handgun, "Alright then…We don't even know if this thing wants the Sol Emeralds…And I'm sure he won't be able to get through our defenses…"

* * *

Metal Sonic sliced through another guard, the living organism falling backwards. He wouldn't die, but he wasn't getting back up anytime soon.

"Hands in the air!"

Metal Sonic paused, scanning the situation. He had breached the walls fairly easily with a Black Shield Blast. In this world, he was the single most advanced piece of technology on this planet by at least a couple decades, if not more.

Several of Silver's soldiers had him at gunpoint. He noticed they were not dumb enough to circle him, instead doing a curve. No one had someone else facing them.

"I said, hands in the air!" the soldier shouted again, holding up his gun, ready to shoot.

Metal seemed to smile without a mouth, "Fine."

He raised his arms upwards, focusing on his element, the guns flying up into the air, circling about, then shooting.

Metal had no reason to kill them. The shots went through their legs, causing the soldiers to fall to the ground. Floating into the air with his engine, he scanned through the castle, searching for the Sol Emeralds.

Bingo.

His engine whined loudly, building up energy. His Black Shield came to life about him, it's energy crackling from point to point, and he shot forward, smashing through the stone that made this old castle.

BAM! A shot ricocheted off of Metal's shied, a determined looking guard standing in front of the room where the Sol Emeralds were being guarded. Behind him stood a purple hedgehog, female, who also had a look in her eyes, as if she was ready to fight.

The Black Shield died down, and Metal focused once more, the guard flying backwards and hitting a wall, Metal manipulating the guard's armor.

"Step aside…" Metal told Sonia, heading to the two Sol Emeralds, "I have no reason to hurt you."

"How's this for a reason?" Sonia growled, pulling back her fist, and letting it fly.

Metal flew backwards, partially out of surprise, as the punch sent him back into the hallway and through the hole he had created, back outside. Straightening himself in mid air, he scanned Sonia.

"Interesting…You're stronger then you appear…" Metal stated simply, flying back into the castle and landing in it, Sonia looking determined.

"I can fight just as a well as my brother," Sonia declared. Metal disregarded this. He did not know who her brother…or rather brothers, were. It was irrelevant for him to know at the moment. He was after the Sol Emeralds.

He held up his arms, black energy condensing in his left hand.

"Move aside," Metal ordered, "I have no quarrel with you."

Sonia sneered at him, getting into a fighting position. Metal sighed inwardly, and fired the Black Shield Blast at Sonia.

The purple hedgehog moved, the attack smashing into the wall behind her. Jumping from a wall, she used her momentum to curl into a ball, shooting into Metal.

At least, she tried. One second he had been there, the next, he wasn't.

She slammed into a wall now, wincing and stepping back. That had hurt.

Turning, she gasped, as Metal had both Sol Stones in his hands. His middle was open, and he placed them into his body. He glowed, absorbing more energy. All he needed was one more Sol Emerald, and he would have all seven…

"Thank you for your time," Metal said, and vanished in a flash of light…

Sonia fell to her knees, punching the ground…She had failed…The Sol Emeralds were stolen…

* * *

"Princess Blaze! Wondrous news!"

Blaze sighed, looking up from her throne, simply lying there. No one else had been present, but a servant came running in, flushed.

"What is it?" Blaze wondered.

"It's Sir Sonic! He's back!" the servant declared. Blaze perked up instantly. "He is?"

The servant nodded, "He is! He announced that he was back, and is looking for yo-"

She was cut short, as a blue hedgehog appeared in a flash, standing in front of Blaze. The servant paused, then excused herself.

"Hey there baby," 'Sonic' grinned. Blaze paused, blushing slightly, and then looked a little puzzled. Sonic sometimes called her names like that, but it had been always when he was being silly, or just embarrassing her, or rather trying to embarrass her, in front of Sir Connery. Never quite like this…

"S-Sonic…?" Blaze wondered, looking up at him, "Is that really you?"

"Of course it is!" the blue hedgehog grinned, holding up his arms, "I'm back!"

Blaze frowned, "What about Tails? Were you able to rescue him?"

The blue hedgehog's smile dropped. He hesitated for a brief second.

"No…I wasn't…Silver has him good and tight…And attacking an entire castle by myself seems a little to foolhardy, even for me…I came back…because…I need your help…And the Sol Emerald you have."

"Are…are you sure?" Blaze said, taking a step back. She still felt apprehensive around him. Ever since…what had happened.

"What about your Darkness? Have to managed to get it under control?" Blaze wondered now, looking at him. She instinctively placed a hand on her stomach, sniffing the air. Something was…wrong…

"Hm?" the blue hedgehog wondered, "Oh! Yah…It's good."

He smiled at her, "Come on…We can get back Tails together! I'll prove to you I'm as good as new."

"Alright then," Blaze nodded. She headed out of the throne room, the blue hedgehog following behind her. Leading him through a number of hallways and stairs, then came to a room with large doors, several guards posted there.

"Princess Blaze, Sir Sonic," one of the guards said. It was a koala Mobian, part of Blaze's elite guards.

"We need the Sol Emerald," Blaze told the guard. He nodded, and whistled. The giant doors began to open, and Blaze led the blue hedgehog inside.

The blue hedgehog whistled, looking at the treasure. Blaze ignored it, moving to a back room and opening the door. Seven small pillars were there, with a single Sol Emerald floating in it. Stepping forward, Blaze ran a hand over the surface.

"The Sol Emeralds…If it wasn't for Eggman stealing these, we might have never met…huh Sonic?"

"Yah…" the hedgehog answered, staring intently at the Sol Emerald.

"I was so afraid back then…" Blaze answered, "Though I wouldn't admit it. I wanted so badly just to get back home…Back to normality…But even when I managed that, I missed you…"

"Me too," the hedgehog said, tapping his foot. He seemed to be growing impatient.

"It came to the point I was willing to face my worst phobia if I could see you again…You know how I dislike water…" Blaze said, glancing to the hedgehog to see his reaction.

"Oh yah," the hedgehog nodded, snapping his attention back to Blaze, "Really can't stand it, can you?"

Blaze nodded, holding the Sol Emerald tightly.

"Just…one problem…" she said softly, turning swiftly, fire dancing in her claws as she shot forward, slashing downwards. The blue hedgehog cried out in surprise, feeling burning sensations slice into his chest.

He stumbled backwards, glaring downwards. Two burning slash marks adorned his chest, almost making a symbol for the Roman numeral of two…

"What…you…bitch!" the blue hedgehog shouted, glaring at her.

"That's a female dog," Blaze answered, eyes ablaze, her entire body becoming encased in fire, "I don't know who you are, but you're not Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog paused, his snarl turning into a grin, "So I slipped up, huh? I was hoping to play the deception a bit longer. Oh well."

"Who are you?!" Blaze demanded. Sounds were heard from the outside. The guards had heard the outburst and were coming to help.

The blue hedgehog smirked, removing the sword from the hilt on his back. It shined brightly.

"I'm not Sonic, as you know…I'm a real Scourge though," the blue hedgehog chuckled, "And I have all of his abilities…"

He spun suddenly, twisting around Blaze, sucking out the oxygen from around the cat. Her fire began to die out, the Princess falling to her knees, gasping for breath.

The door flew open, Blaze's guards storming in. Scourge stopped, as Blaze was on her hands and knees. He picked up the Sol Emerald with his free hand, chuckling.

"It's been fun, but I gotta scram," Scourge laughed. He shot a Chaos Spear at the guards, knocking them aside, then sped forward, laughing madly.

Blaze pounded the floor, getting up weakly. The guards followed suit, looking aghast at what happened…Had Sir Sonic betrayed them?

"That wasn't Sonic…" Blaze said, reading the faces of her guards, "I don't know who that is, but it's not Sonic…"

And then, the stoic princess, the fiery ice queen dropped down to her bottom, hugged her knees, and began to cry…

* * *

A.N. And you _still_ don't know how Sonic and Silver's battle is turning out! Hehe.

So, yah, more drama, and Metal Sonic will soon be in possession of all seven Sol Emeralds. Evil is coming to this dimension.

Okay, now listen up here people. This is important.

This fic might either be coming to an end in a few chapters, or going on a long hiatus. Most likely the second one.

We're dealing with the stuff here, in Silver and Blaze's dimension. _Chaotic Relations_ will deal back in the one we all know and love, and what's happening there.

Metal Sonic has a plan. You people know this. Just don't know _what _his plan is.

Now, we're going along here in _Memories_ a bit more, then I will start up _Relations_ and have what's happening there. Finally, the two will end up combining, possibly going back and forth between the two worlds, and thus, possibly having both _Memories_ and _Relations_ being updated back and forth. Or having a separate story for the mini series…thing…I'm not sure yet. I'll make sure to let you know.

And then, _Memories_ will go back to being updated with other adventures, along with _Relations_ and be updated whenever I feel like it and have a good idea for a storyline.

Finally, after I've run through that, _Chaotic Generations_ will start up, and deal with, well, the next generation.

Anyways, that's the stuff I have planned.

I do not own Sonic and all related titles.


	10. Metallic

A.N. Arrrrrrgh.

Sorry it took me so long to update.

Anyways, full stuff at the end! Enjoy!

* * *

Super Silver floated into the air, Chaos and psychic energy glowing around him. On the ground, Were-Sonic ground his feet into the dirt, flexing his new found claws, and baring his fangs.

Tails, Manic, Bunnie, Rob, and Antoine stepped back, wondering what would happen with this fight. Rozik stayed hidden behind the metal pieces, watching in rapt attention, especially at Sonic…What had he just done?

Silver fired a Chaos Spear, Were-Sonic grabbing a nearby pole, his arm elongating, pulling him over. The attack missed, blasting into the ground.

Silver turned, eyes wide as Were-Sonic jumped at him, slashing forward and grabbing Silver's arms, slamming him into the ground.

Super Silver focused as Were-Sonic brought his fists to bear. He stopped in mid air, Silver holding up his arm and trapping Sonic in a psychic bubble, twisting it around and returning the favor from earlier, slamming Were-Sonic into the dirt.

"Aaaawwwoooooo!" Were-Sonic cried out, jumping out from the hole, Super Silver smirking, floating in the air.

Energy began to collect around Were-Sonic, the blue hedgehog focusing, beginning to glow.

"Humph…Please, it doesn't matter what you do. I can easily defeat you…" Silver smirked, focusing his own energies.

"Really now?" Were-Sonic growled, his form shifting again, as the energy built up even more. Negative Chaos Energy mixed with Positive, Light and Dark…

"_**Please…this will never work…That silly being won't give you control over me…"**_

"_No…I will master you…For my friends…For…For Blaze…"_

Were-Sonic became less furry, two white stripes appearing on his blue body, moving from his forehead backwards unto his main quill. His eyes became completely white, and his legs turned blue.

Super Silver frowned, backing up slightly as the new form of Sonic chuckled.

"Oh yah!" Darkspine Sonic declared, pointing to Silver, "Can you feel it? All this raw emotion? I'll prove to you I'm in control!"

Silver held up his hands, Chaos Energy glowing. It burst forward, several Chaos Spears flying widely around at Darkspine Sonic, explosions rocking the area.

As the dust and the dirt died down, Darkspine Sonic chuckled, glowing brightly himself. Silver suddenly felt a fist become buried in his stomach, falling backwards as a foot met his head, collapsing into the ground. That sheer power…

Before he could fall, Silver felt his arm grabbed, then twisted around, being thrown into a pile of metal. He climbed out wearily, out of Super form, glaring at Darkspine Sonic who was approaching.

Darkspine Sonic glared at Silver, glowing again with raw emotion. He then paused, breathing deeply. His body glowed, and he returned to his normal form. Sonic then stood there, grinning.

"Man, that's a rush," Sonic said, "But, you're partially right…I need to be a little careful…Lots of emotion to power that form."

Silver got out of the pile, looking right into Sonic's eyes, focusing his element on the less obvious level.

The two rivals stared at each other, circling slightly, each ready to make a move if the other so much as sneezed.

After a few minutes, Silver stepped back, "Well then…It seems as though that Darkness is under control…But if you step out of line with it…I promise I will do all in my power to kill you."

"I wouldn't ask for anything less," Sonic responded with a grin, "Now then…Thanks for not hurting Tails. You are okay, right little bro?"

"I'm fine Sonic! I'm just glad you're doing okay," Tails said, running over to Sonic and grabbing him into a brotherly hug. Sonic chuckled, patting the kitsune's head.

Manic frowned, glancing to Silver, who had taken a step back, considering his next move.

"_Maybe,"_ Manic thought, _"Maybe now we can end this war too…And say hello to peace…With Maur…no…Sonic's help."_

"Sonic…" Manic then said, stepping forward. Tails paused, then moved aside, "This…might sound odd, but, there's something you need to know…" The green hedgehog glanced to Tails, who paused, then nodded.

"You have actual siblings in this dimension, Sonic," Tails spoke up, "A brother and a sister…and…" He glanced to Manic.

"I'm your brother," Manic continued, "It's…it's been to long…"

Sonic reeled, eyes wide, "What…? My…brother? Seriously?"

"_He's telling the truth…Search your feelings…"_

Sonic paused. That had sounded like…Henry.

He did as suggested though. This green hedgehog…Yes, he was a kindred spirit. He was…his brother.

"Wow…it…it _has_ been to long," Sonic said, stepping forward, "And you say I have a sister too? Man, you guys have a lot to tell me…"

He paused, suddenly frowning, "I need to see Blaze though…I need to talk to her too…"

Manic frowned too, "We use to be at peace…the two kingdoms…Please, Silver, can we not find peace now? Why can't we work together?"

Silver scowled, but paused. They had been fighting for years now.

"Perhaps…A truce is in order," Silver lamented, "We could meet for a peace treaty…"

Sonic, Tails, and Manic's eyes lit up.

"Great!" Sonic said, giving Silver a thumbs up, "Why doesn't Manic come with me back to Blaze's castle, and you can meet us there with my sister?"

Silver frowned, thinking it over.

"On two conditions…We discuss the treaty outside the castle walls, and Tails comes with me back to the castle…You might be quick to trust, but I am still not so easily swayed," Silver said, glancing to Tails. Sonic did the same.

"I'll be fine, Sonic," Tails said, answering the unspoken question that had been posed to him, "But, uhh…What about these guys?"

He pointed back to Rob, Antoine, and Bunnie.

"We'll come with you, for now," Rob said, speaking for the group, "I suppose we can speak for the people living in Nega's lands."

Sonic grinned. Today seemed to be going perfectly…He was mastering his darkness, started off the road to peace between Silver's and Blaze's kingdoms, made some new friends and allies, rescued Tails, _and_ met his long lost brother.

What could go wrong?

* * *

Metal Sonic sat on a throne, looking at the pile of treasure before his metallic body.

A golden crown rested on his head, partially for his own amusement, and partially because of the symbolic gesture it would mean…

Scourge would be coming back with the last Sol Emerald…And he needed only three for Time Stones. He knew Issai and Stream were still far behind in gathering the Chaos Emeralds. The metallic being could feel it. He would have to wait until opening a portal back to the other dimension.

And then…when his son gave him the seven Chaos Emeralds, he would become a God…

Of course, he intended to reward his faithful son, along with Stream. They both would be given seats of power…He would let them look over one of the planets…Together, or apart, he didn't care…They could handle things at home, as he expanded his empire across the stars, through the very dimensions even.

And of this other Sonic-lookalike, Scourge? Well, if he followed through on the plan, he too would be rewarded. If he didn't, then he would be dealt with.

Perhaps…Perhaps Issai and Stream could use a hand collecting those Chaos Emeralds?

He paused, as a flash of blue indicated Scourge standing before him. His eyes glanced to Metal's crown, but he didn't mention it, merely grinning.

"Sol Emerald?" Scourge grinned, holding up said gem, shaking it about, "I believe this makes all seven for yah, right?"

"It does…" Metal answered, then held out his hand, "Give it…"

"Of course," Scourge said, tossing the gem to Metal Sonic, "Now then, what's next? Some killing and pillaging?"

"No…I have another task for you…" Metal answered, standing up. His compartment opened, and he placed the last Sol Emerald into his body, feeling the energy hum through his system.

"You want those Chaos Emeralds, from your dimension, right?" Scourge guessed, picking up a golden goblet idly and running it over in his hands, glancing towards it.

"Very astute…" Metal answered. He held up his hands, focusing his energies. His blue body began to glow, turning yellow.

Super Metal Sonic focused harder, and a portal appeared, rippling in the air.

"You will aid my son, Issai, and the female Stream," Super Metal ordered, looking right at Scourge.

"And how will I know who they are?" Scourge wondered. "And they, me?"

"You will know who they are easily enough…As for them trusting you…" Metal Sonic leaned forward, speaking quietly.

Scourge nodded his head, "Alright…I'll tell him that then."

And then, rather melodramatically, Scourge stepped through the portal, and it closed up…

Super Metal Sonic focused, and his energy died down…Time to find those last three Time Stones…

* * *

Manic was chatting excitedly to Sonic as they dashed along the forest. Manic was fast, but not nearly as fast as his brother…Plus, the two were making sure the other three were still in sight, intending to not leave them behind.

The green hedgehog was informing his long lost brother about happy memories of his and Sonia's childhood, recalling odd events, and Sonic, in turn, did the same, giving a few summaries of a couple of his world saving adventures.

Their was a small pause in their conversation, and Manic used it to bring up another point.

"Umm…There's something else you need to know about Sonia…" Manic said carefully. He wasn't all to happy about this fact, and he figured Sonic would be even less.

"Yah? What about her?" Sonic wondered, running backwards now, looking back to Rob, Antoine, and Bunnie.

"It's about…her and Silver…They're…kinda seeing each other…" Manic answered, waiting for Sonic's reaction.

The Blue Blur did not so much as stutter in his response.

"Really? Huh, well, I hope that hasn't made her as much of a tightwad as Silver is…He is treating her right…right? Otherwise, I will totally help you beat him up," Sonic said casually.

Manic shook his head, "No, she's not. She can be annoying at times, but that's just sister stuff. And no, he treats her very well…Always makes sure she doesn't get caught in a battle, going out of his way to do things for her…In fact, if it wasn't for her, he'd probably be a lot worse…"

Sonic nodded his head, absorbing the information, "Well, that's good to know…Anyways…"

Sonic then trailed off the story of when he fought a watery being known as Chaos…

* * *

Silver and Tails appeared in a flash of Chaos Control outside of Silver's castle.

They froze…There were holes in the walls, and smoke was billowing in one of the towers. Quickly, both of them got inside, looking around as several guards ran around trying to get things organized. A few healers were out, tending to wounds as well.

And in the middle of it all, giving orders, was Sonia.

"Sonia!" Silver shouted, making his way to her, people jumping out of his way. Tails followed behind him.

"Silver!" Sonia shouted back, moving forward and pulling him into a hug, then pulled back, a look of worry on her face, "Where is Manic? Or Mau…Sonic?" She shot a glare at Tails, who merely stood there.

"They are fine…I will inform you of everything once you tell me what happened…" Silver answered. Sonia nodded, calming herself down.

Soon, she began to explain about a blue robot that was made to look like a hedgehog had started to attack. She was interrupted as both Silver and Tails pressed her for more information.

The two males then shared a glance. It had to be Metal Sonic…But what was he doing here? How had he gotten here in the first place? Did he follow them somehow.

Sonia continued to explain, telling them how had he torn through the guards, and stolen the Sol Emerald. She had tried to stop him, but to no avail.

Silver consoled her, telling her that this creature was one of the stronger beings from the other dimension, a robotic version of her brother Sonic…He was a force to be reckoned with.

At the moment, Silver didn't care the Sol Emeralds were stolen…He was just glad Sonia was safe and unhurt.

Tails, however, had a ghastly look on his face, realizing what it meant for Metal to be going after the Sol Emeralds…

He intended to use them…And if he went Super, Tails didn't think they'd be able to stop him…Metal's normal form could go head to head with Super Sonic…

Of course, Tails had only barely scratched the surface of Metal Sonic's master plan…And had Tails known this, he might have given up right there…

* * *

A.N. Okay!

There will be at least one more part in _Chaotic Memories_ until I start up _Chaotic Relations_.

Maybe more, I don't know. At least one.

And hopefully it'll be up sooner, but…You know my track record.

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles!


	11. Nation Building

A.N. A pretty quick update, considering my usual time.

Anyways, full stuff at the end. And this chapter doesn't have much action, which is why I'm really glad I got this out so quickly. It does, however, have a lot of information, and of stuff to come.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sonic, Manic, Rob, Bunnie, and Antoine stopped at the edge of the woods. From there, their was a large clearing, and Blaze's castle stood tall and proud. Several guards were on lookout, but they did not see the small group hiding in the trees.

"So, weez jus' walk up, then, non?" Antoine wondered, eyeing the guards, "You are un ami of ze princess, non?"

"Well…yah…" Sonic said, "Listen, I'll go on ahead, you guys wait until I say it's okay."

With that, Sonic stepped out of the trees, jogging to the castle.

As soon as he got to the castle, he froze, Blaze's guards aiming their guns at him with a wary position.

"Uhhh…hey…" Sonic said, not having the faintest clue what the correct thing to do in this situation was, "It's me…Sonic…I…need to talk to Blaze…"

The guards eyed each other. Not an hour ago, another blue hedgehog claiming to be Sonic had tricked them, taken the Sol Emerald, and left Blaze in a state of extreme emotional distress. She hadn't left her room…

"…Can you prove it?" one of the guards called down to him.

"Yah!" Sonic shouted, "Ask me anything!"

The guards paused, then consulted amongst one another, then the one who spoke earlier called down to him again, "Who is the Knight that is teaching you how to use a sword?"

"Sir Connery!" Sonic called back, "What's with this anyways?"

Another collective pause, and then the guards stepped back, as Sir Connery himself appeared, glaring down at Sonic with a steadfast eye. Sonic returned the look.

"Look…I really need to talk to Blaze…I have a lot of important stuff to tell her…" Sonic pleaded. So many things to tell her…

"That is the real Sonic…" Connery said softly to the guards, and then spoke louder, "Welcome back, Sir Sonic! Before you talk to Princess Blaze, there are a few things I need to talk to you about…"

Sonic nodded, tapping his foot impatiently, "Okay…And listen…I met some friends…Can they come in too?" He glanced back to the trees. Connery followed his glance.

"Any friends of Sonic are welcome here," Sir Connery stated, then made his way down to the gate, which was beginning to open.

Sonic sighed softly, then turning, waving his arms while shouting, "Alright guys, you can come!"

The gate lowered as the other four got to the front. Manic looked extremely nervous, as Sir Connery stepped forward, glaring at the green hedgehog.

"Sir Sonic…" Connery said, "I must ask you why you wish to bring an enemy of ours into our walls…"

"He's my brother…" Sonic answered, glancing from the horse to the fellow hedgehog, "Long story short, I found someone who was able to give me the power to control my darkness. Silver, Manic, and Tails found me, because of they were worried about me going out of control. I was able to prove to them that I could control myself, and we're hoping now to hammer out a peace treaty."

Connery paused, looking directly into Sonic's eyes, thinking carefully.

After a full minute of silence, he sighed, "Fine then…They can wait in the main hall as I talk to you. I shall send for Armedeus, and he can discuss with them about the beginnings of a treaty…He is in charge of the kingdom for now…"

Sonic opened his mouth to pose a few questions, but Connery stopped him, "It will be explained…"

Sonic nodded, and the five followed Connery inside…

* * *

"Blaze has been…Well…" Connery paused, searching for the right word, "Indisposed, as of late. General Amadeus had taken to watching over the kingdom, as is custom."

"Because of me…" Sonic sighed, "Whatever I did as Dark Sonic…"

"Not just that," Sir Connery answered, "She had been holding up decently until, as bad luck would have it, a couple hours before your arrival…There was…an incident…"

Connery glanced to Sonic, thinking on how to continue exactly, "Do you have any other brothers?"

"Not that I know of…" Sonic answered, "I have a sister I haven't met yet though."

The horse knight frowned at this, and decided to just get on with it, "A being that looked exactly like you appeared at the castles gates a few hours ago. He claimed to be you…He then proceeded to trick Blaze, and stole our Sol Emerald…He almost killed Princess Blaze as well. She managed, however, to see through his ruse, though it was not good enough. This…scourge, then escaped from the guards and left, taking the Sol Emerald with him."

Sonic froze at that, his eyes widening, looking up to the taller Mobian, "What? Oh no…That's not good…"

He then closed his eyes, shaking his head, "Ugh…I want to see Blaze…But…I need to talk to Merlin. Now."

* * *

Manic looked at the aged kitsune in front of him, and gulped. This guy was intimidating, staring at Manic with his one eye, the other covered in an eye patch.

"_I nearly killed this guy's kid, took said kid hostage, and now we're in talks for a peace treaty…"_ Manic thought to himself, looking at the map on the table, showing the two kingdoms. Blaze's was much smaller, reduced to the castle, and some surrounding farm lands.

"We'd like the land that was taken back from us," Amadeus began, making a circle with a crude pencil, indicating the former borders of the two kingdoms, "Along with any of our prisoners of war free."

"I can't vouch for you getting back your entire land…" Manic said, "Being as Prince Silver would have to approve that, but I'm pretty confident you'll get some back, and excluding any P.O.W.s that were…exceptionally hostile, I can get you the prisoners. In fact, I think everyone we have can be freed. Your men were very well disciplined. I made sure to treat them well."

Amadeus nodded, "Good…I also offer the same to you. Our prisoners from your side will be released back to your care."

He then sighed, looking at the map, "The matter of the land will be tricky business…"

"Yah…" Manic said, "It's my personal opinion that Prince Silver won't give up any land, but, I think Lady Sonia and I can talk him into it. Let us broach it to him. He'll be more willing to hear it out then."

Amadeus nodded approval at this plan as well, "Fair enough."

"Excuse me…" another voice, that of Rob, who was watching them, spoke up, "If land is the problem, why not share it?"

"Share it?" both Manic and Amadeus wondered, looking to Rob, who had a stoic expression on his face.

"Where I am from, Eggman-Nega's land, we have a different form of 'government.' We are split into separate factions, but we help out each other when needed, and we have one person who everyone agrees to. He or she is not a king however, as they last in that position only for as long as the others wish it," Rob explained, "It's imperfect, yes, and it's difficult to keep exact tabs, considering our situation, but it looks like here might be a place to much more easily accomplish this…"

Manic paused, mulling this thought over, while Amadeus' one eye widened in what looked like delight.

"You talk of a democracy!" Amadeus said, excitement in his voice, "Yes…That idea seems very well thought of."

He glanced down to the map again, and began to make several lines, staying in where the reaches of Blaze's kingdom had been before the war started.

"We can make a new country…" Amadeus said, "Born from several fractions, acting as a whole…"

Manic looked at the map, then began making lines on it as well, similar to Amadeus had done, but staying in Silver's kingdom.

"Yah…" Manic said, "War will be prevented, as everyone is the same country…And people can keep a sense of community…All for one, and one for all."

"Obviously, royalty will have to be preserved in some fashion," Amadeus sighed, "It is simply to big a leap for many."

"Have a console," Rob spoke up again, "Members selected through votes from the areas, and the royalty of these two kingdoms will be the head of this console, with, say, the power to overturn a rule passed by the console."

"Of course!" Amadeus said, a grin on his face, "Of course, that veto will be able to be overturned by a significant majority…"

* * *

Merlin sat down, Sonic preferring to stand. Sonic had a few things to ask…and to tell, Merlin.

"It's good to see you back…" Merlin said, then frowned, "What is wrong?"

"A lot of things…" Sonic answered, "You apparently sealed a demon that looked just like me about sixteen or so years ago, with the help of a brown hedgehog named Henry."

"I did…" Merlin answered, looking at Sonic, "How do you know this?"

"Because I met Henry," the Blue Blur stated, staring right back at Merlin, "He told me what happened…About the thing that infected me, took my form…You sealed it away, then wiped my memory and took me to the other world…And Henry, who had taken my spirit form, was unable to reunite with me…Leaving me incomplete…"

Merlin sighed, his eyes drooping downwards, "I did what I had to do for the survival of the kingdoms…Of everyone else."

"Yah, well…Now that dark me is loose," Sonic said, eyes burning. His fur bristled slightly, and he paused, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. No…No need to go Were-Sonic…

"At least meeting Henry gave me control of the darkness that was put in me," Sonic sighed, then turned away from Merlin, heading for the door, "We're going to have to find this 'other me' and stop him…I'll need to know how. But right now, I need to talk to Blaze."

* * *

Silver looked to Sonia and Tails, the two sharing a short glance, then back to the prince.

"Alright…We'll head to Blaze's castle, and we'll tell them what happened," Silver said, focusing as golden energy glow around him, "Everything is fine here for now. I doubt Metal Sonic will return, as he already has the Sol Emeralds we had. Nothing else for him to take."

Super Silver focused his energies, disappearing with Sonia and Tails in a flash of light, with a Chaos Control.

* * *

The door creaked up slowly, the room was plunged in darkness, and all Sonic heard was a sniffling coming from the bed. He cringed at the noise, stepping in slowly.

"Who's there?" a voice from the bed cried out. Blaze… "If it's you Rosemary, I'm fine…Just leave me be…"

"You don't sound fine…" Sonic said softly, "And it's me…Sonic…"

There was a flash of fire from the head, illuminating the room. Blaze saw Sonic by the door, making no sign to go over to her. Not yet.

"…How can I be sure?" Blaze sniffed, glaring at him from tear strewn eyes. "Or that you won't…do that thing again…"

"I met someone…He tempered the darkness in me," Sonic answered, "I'll tell you the full story later…I can control the darkness in me now, use it for good…As for proving it's really me…"

He stretched out his hands, golden energy forming around him softly, creating a peaceful light and aura, "Search your feelings…You can tell…"

Blaze paused, her fire dying down as Super Sonic floated there peacefully. Her eyes darted about his form, feeling the calmness.

"…Sonic!" Blaze cried out, and in a flash, Sonic was by her side, out of Super form and holding the cat mobian.

"Ssshhhh…It's okay Blaze…I won't leave you again," Sonic said softly. Blaze began to cry, leaning into the hedgehog.

"I thought…I thought…" Blaze cried, "I can't…"

"It's okay…" Sonic answered, hugging Blaze tightly, "I have so much to tell you…Good news as well…"

Blaze smiled, looking up at him, and then frowned, looking downwards, "There's…something you also need to know…"

* * *

"I ask you to start working out a peace treaty, and you come up with a whole new _country_?" Silver shouted, looking at Manic who was pointing to a map that he and Amadeus had drawn on.

"Well, sorta," Manic said, "General Amadeus and Rob O' the Hedge came up with most of it."

Silver grumbled, performing a face palm. Next to him, Sonia smiled.

"I think that's a great idea, actually," Sonia spoke up, "It is rather…unorthodox, and there's no precedence for it, but…"

"Actually…" now General Amadeus stood up, a smile on his face, "There _is_ precedence for this, so to speak. Several historical documents point to a possible democratic system similar to this that was in place before, but it ended up still giving to much power to the royalty, which then crumbled into what we have today…Additionally, there is a whole other world with a much more democratic government then we have…The one that Sonic and Tails came back to us from."

Silver sighed, looking at the map. He had to admit, it made sense…It would help provide for peace…Which is what his overall plan for this war had been. To unite everyone under one flag. Still, the idea of being 'together, but apart' seemed odd.

"It…seems reasonable, in a way," Silver answered, "But where would our capitol be?"

"Here," Manic answered, pointing to roughly the center of the map, straddling the lines of Blaze's and Silver's kingdoms. "This area is the most neutral, plus the center, more or less. There are currently only a handful of small villagers there, but together, we can definitely build a new striving city…And I bet that Tails kid can help us out with more modern buildings. It'll be the next plunge into the future."

Silver stood up, stepping forward and looking at the map. He reached out and ran his fingers along the lines.

"And what will we do about Eggman-Nega? He is a common threat…He might attack us as we are reorganizing…"

"I can answer that," Rob said, stepping forward now, "As such, I am currently the acting leader of most, if not all, of the current inhabitants of Eggman-Nega's land. If we band our forces together, we can help keep him off…Granted that you provide us with supplies, arms, and men, if possible.

"In addition, I formally request for us to become part of your kingdom as well, and assist in the nation making. Once this new nation is built, we can use all of our forces to take out Eggman-Nega once and for all, and have a truly united world."

Silver grinned at the idea, "You will certainly have help from my army."

"As from us," Amadeus answered.

"No," Rob said, shaking his head, gaining a wondering look from those in the room, "If we are truly going to be united, it will not be Silver's Army, Blaze's Army, and my Army acting together. It will be the Nation's Army, acting as one."

There was quiet in the room as those in it mulled over what Rob had said. The Nation's army…

"So is that what we're calling ourselves?" Manic wondered, breaking the silence, "The Nation?"

"Good a name as any," Sonia shrugged.

Manic grinned, and pulled out his pencil, crossing out the names of the kingdoms, and put at the top, in large letters…

_**The Nation.**_

* * *

A.N. Best laid plans of mice and men.

Okay! _Chaotic Memories_ will most likely be going on a hiatus for right now. Yes, I'm leaving you with an evil cliffhanger of what Blaze needs to tell Sonic. Hah.

BUT…_Chaotic Memories_ is far from done. I just need to start up the companion piece, _Chaotic Relations_ and have some adventures there, to help finally reveal Metal Sonic's final, ultimate plan.

So keep your eyes peeled for _Chaotic Relations_. I hopefully will have the first chapter out within the week, but, remember my track record on this stuff.

_Chaotic Relations_ will start roughly where _Chaotic Power_ left off…Shadow and Amy are on their honeymoon, when circumstances, well…you'll find out what I have planned.

Also, it MIGHT be possible that I'll have another chapter of _Chaotic Memories_, but it'll most likely be a time skip chapter, and not to overly detailed.

So hold unto your hats readers! We've barely begun this crazy ride.


	12. Ancient Power

**STOP! HALT! CEASE! DESIST!**

**BEFORE YOU READ THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER, **_**PLEASE**_** READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE, OTHERWISE THE ENDING WILL NOT MAKE SENSE.**

Anyways, have you read the first six chapters of _Chaotic Relations?_

If you haven't, **go read them now.**

Even then, the end part doesn't quite line up, but that's okay, I meant it that way!

Now, enjoy!

* * *

He couldn't find the demon him, or Metal Sonic for that matter, anywhere.

Sonic scowled, a sword strapped to his back still as he darted along a wall, looking for something, anything.

Behind him was his brother Manic, riding on what looked like an Air Board, reminding Sonic of a green hawk back in the Chaos Dimension.

"I'm not getting anything…" Sonic sighed, going to the left and making a stop in the entrance of a cave, Manic slowing and hopping off his board by him.

"We've been looking for a week now," Manic said, "We should get back. Blaze needs yah bro, and you haven't gotten to know your sister much either."

Sonic frowned, shaking his head, "I have to…I have to find that evil me, and Metal Sonic…Neither Silver nor I can sense the Sol Emeralds, and for that matter, neither can Blaze! They're being masked somehow."

He turned to Manic with a sigh, "I can't go back a failure."

"You won't," Manic answered, "There's nothing you can do about it right now. It's not your fault…We'll consult Merlin, or something alright?"

Sonic scowled, "He's partially responsible for this!"

"You can't fault him for it," Manic said, surprised at defending a former enemy, "He was trying to protect you…Protect all of us."

Sonic sighed, then nodded his head, "Right…You're right. Let's go back then."

Manic smiled, and the two turned to go, when Sonic froze again, turning and looking into the cave.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Manic wondered, following Sonic, leaving his Air Board at the entrance.

"I can…sense something," Sonic answered, running into the cave, leaving Manic behind.

As he made his way through the cave, it began to grow dark, but a small light showed itself in the distance. Sonic's speed increased, heading for the light, coming to a halt when he entered a giant cavern, lit with what appeared to be torches, a large door illuminated in the soft light.

Suddenly, the ground shook, and appearing in a whirl of dust, a creature appeared.

It was huge, well over twenty feet tall, incredibly muscular. It had only two arms, but it's lower body resembled that of a centipede, clittering on the ground, echoing through the cavern. It's head looked vaguely human, but it had large tusks, and it's eyes were pitched black.

It's mouth opened, saliva dripping from the gaping hole. It roared, the cavern shuddering.

Sonic pulled out his battered sword, eyeing the creature carefully.

"IF YOU WISH TO CLAIM THE ANCIENT POWER, YOU MUST DEFEAT THE GUARDIAN!"

The Guardian scuttered forward, bringing it's powerful arms down, smashing into the ground where Sonic had been, his after image fading in the light.

"Way to slow!" Sonic grinned, behind the creature, sword slashing forward.

The Guardian turned, grabbing the sword in it's left hand. Sonic paused, and with a crunch, his sword clattering to the ground, shattered.

"Man, Connery's gonna kill me," Sonic commented, spinning backwards as The Guardian's other fist came at him. "Looks like it's time to get some practice in something else!"

The Blue Blur landed on the ground, focusing, darkness shrouding around his form.

He twitched, grabbing his heart as The Guardian rushed at him again. The darkness circled all around Sonic, The Guardian bringing both fists down for another smash.

Two powerful arms shot upwards, grabbing the wrists of the creature, and pulled, bringing The Guardian into the air and thrown into the opposite wall.

"AWOOOOOOOO!" WereSonic called out, the darkness dying out around him. "Let's see you take me now!"

Wind ruffled WereSonic's fur, as he jumped upwards, spinning with his arms as they elongated, creating a whirlwind of claws.

The Guardian charged straight at the attack, finding itself forced backwards, slash marks appearing all over it's body.

WereSonic landed, then ran forward on all fours, jumping upwards and spinning, planting his feet on The Guardian's chest, pushing back off of it, landing again as once more The Guardian was pushed into the wall, hard.

However, The Guardian got back up, still ready to fight.

"Still up, huh?" WereSonic grinned, "I'll kick it up a notch then!"

Energy condensed around WereSonic, transforming again, his eyes turning completely white, shedding his shaggy look, gaining white stripes down his spines.

In a matter of seconds, Darkspine Sonic stood there now, floating in the air.

"Time for you to lose!" Darkspine Sonic declared, shooting forward suddenly, slamming into The Guardian with a spin.

"YAH!" Darkspine Sonic shouted, eyes glowing as he unleashed a fury of close range blows, landing them all over The Guardian, who roared in pain.

Darkspine shot up to the ceiling, glowing with energy, then shot downwards, barreling right into The Guardian's head.

There was an explosion of dust, and The Guardian was vaniquished.

Darkspine Sonic landed on the ground, and with a short burst of energy, returned to his normal form.

He grinned, then looked to the door, which began to open slowly, admitting him in.

"Geez! Could you try to be a little more patient bro?" Manic panted, entering the cavern just now, leaning on his knees.

"You could have grabbed your board," Sonic answered. Manic opened his mouth to retort, then paused. He didn't have anything to say to that.

"Come on…let's see what's in here," Sonic said, and went through the door. After another moment of catching his breath, Manic followed after him.

Inside was a vast horde of treasure, Manic beginning to drool slightly at the sight.

"Easy there…" Sonic said, looking around, "We don't need the money."

"Need?" Manic said, inspecting a jewel now, "How about want?"

Sonic chuckled, "Don't get like Rouge on me."

"Who?"

Sonic paused, about to explain who Rouge was, but froze, seeing something on the wall. Jumping over a pile of gold, he walked over to the shining sword.

He gripped the handle and pulled, and it cleanly came off the wall, radiating with unseen power.

Manic even dropped the gem he was currently examining as Sonic walked back, holding the sword up.

"Wow…" Manic muttered, "That's…Wow…"

"Nice descriptive word play there, bro," Sonic chuckled, "But yah…"

He put the sword into his old scabbard, and found, with some surprise, it seemed to fit.

"Well then…let's head back," Sonic grinned. Manic nodded, and with Sonic, raced back to the entrance of the cave, where he got his Air Board, and the two started off back to Blaze's castle...

* * *

Metal Sonic held up a hand, time and space at his beck and call, peering into the past, the present, the infinite futures before him.

"I see…" Metal Sonic said simply, then turned.

A portal began to appeared, a green hedgehog grinning, holding up seven Emeralds. Issai and Stream were behind him.

"You got them…Excellent…" Metal said, "Any trouble?"

"Not much," Scourge answered, "Here's the gems…"

Scourge tossed the Chaos Emeralds through the portal, and they floated around Metal Sonic, accompanying the Sol Emeralds and Time Stones.

Pure energy crackled around the robot as he floated into the air some more.

The Chaos Dimension and the Sol Dimension began to shake, and Metal Sonic ascended…

"I…AM…ETERNAL!"

* * *

A.N. Hehehe.

You know what, just laugh evilly for me here. Just boom it out, wherever you are. Right now.

_DO IT. YOUR RULER COMMANDS YE!_

Errr…I mean…yah. XD

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


End file.
